Las cosas que me haces hacer,,,, porque te amo
by Lua-Xan Maeda-Ai
Summary: Las necesidades carnales pueden traer consecuencias graves... sobre todo si es con el chico equivocado. YOHxANNAxHAO. Lemon de Maeda Ai y Lua Xan. CAPITULO 13. UP. ¡TOTALIZADO!.
1. Capitulo 1

Las cosas que me haces hacer... por que te amo

Por: Lua Xan & Maeda Ai.

.:: Capitulo 1: "". ::. "PRÓLOGO"

Se hallaba sentada junto a la ventana de su habitación, con la mirada fija en el oscuro manto de la noche, fija.... pero no atenta.

El deseo de estar entre sus fuertes brazos, que sus labios no pudiesen escapar de los suyos y respirar su mismo aliento, ese deseo la estaba matando.... ¡como anhelaba ser suya!, ¡como quería hacer el amor con él!.

No había minuto que no pensara en él, en su prometido.... Yoh Asakura.

Ambos ya con veinte años (podemos cambiar el dato), y su relación seguía estancada; lo que había cambiado, lo que se había dicho, se resumía a una simple palabra....

Nada.

Tan simple y frío como las palabras de la rubia.

El joven de cabellos marrones seguía temiéndole, y ella.... ella aun mantenía distancia con su actitud seria, fría, seca...

Más la itako lo amaba profundamente, un amor que fue creciendo conforme pasaban los años, un amor que la desesperaba y la entristecía porque, porque....

Porque me estoy cansando de esperar al lento de Yoh.

Fue una queja, un suspiro que se perdió en el silencio de la noche.

Yoh ya estaba tranquilamente dormido, sin ninguna preocupación. ¿Cómo podía ser tan ciego?, ¿es que a caso ella no le parecía atractiva?, ¿no la deseaba con desesperación?.... en tanto Anna... moría por dormir a su lado.

Esto ya se estaba convirtiendo en una obsesión, en una locura. Pero la sacerdotisa ya era toda una mujer, una mujer enamorada, con deseos y necesidades, una mujer que estaba dispuesta a cometer más de una locura con tal de estar con el shaman.

Incluso llegó a pensarlo, lo intentó varias veces....

Ir a su habitación y ofrecerme a él.

Pero el orgullo y la dignidad pudieron más que su deseo.

parecía tan fácil, deslizarse entre las sábanas y despertarlo con besos y caricias que desbordaran pasión, sorprenderlo con su piel desnuda sobre su cálido cuerpo, incitarlo a probarla, a tocar su piel desnuda e iniciar una noche llena de locura y amor, de excitación y placer.... parecía tan fácil....

Pero no lo es.

No, no lo era. Quizá era la incertidumbre de no saber cuales eran los sentimientos de Yoh hacia ella; temor al rechazo, a alejarlo de ella.

Enfadada con sigo misma, la itako arqueó una ceja.

"Paciencia, Anna... paciencia". Se decía así misma; estaban comprometidos, algún día simplemente se casarían y entonces podría disfrutar de una relación más íntima con ese shaman de dulce sonrisa. Solo había que esperar, pero...

Eso es precisamente de lo que ya me canse... de esperar.

Con voz frustrada, la sacerdotisa se rindió finalmente a la idea de que sus pensamientos no eran más que un ciclo interminable de deseos que hasta ahora, por falta de iniciativa propia, no había podido cumplir.

Era muy sencillo quejarse de la situación y echarle toda la culpa al joven de morena piel, pero era injusto hacerlo, sobretodo si ella misma no pretendía mover un solo dedo para hacer que las cosas avanzaran....

Claro que, Anna siempre ha sido injusta.

Supongo que... ésta noche tampoco pasara nada.

Convencida de sus propias palabras casi como un profeta, Kyouyama suspiró cansada, abandonando su lugar junto a la ventana y caminando hasta su funton, dejándose caer sobre éste.

No quería dormir, porque seguramente tendría uno de esos sueños que solo aumentaban su frustración, sueños donde Yoh le hacia el amor, a veces tierno, a veces desesperado... pero enredando sus cuerpos a fin de cuentas.

Sus ojos se cerraban paulatinamente, mientras relajaba su cuerpo aun cubierto por sus ropas.

Y poco antes de que sus párpados protegieran por completo a sus gemas negras, notó como una figura humana comenzaba a sobresalir de entre las sombras, y la sintió...

Una presencia fuera de la normal, era más pesada, más inestable. Dudó un segundo en adivinar de quien era, pero al ver el rostro varonil adornado con el brillo de la luna que se asomaba por la ventana, fue suficiente para convencerla... Hao Asakura estaba en su habitación...

La sorpresa le arrebató bruscamente el sueño, haciendo que se incorporara hasta sentarse sobre el funton y mirar incrédula al shaman de fuego frente a sus ojos.

parecía absurdo, pero Anna sintió como si la desnudara con su desquiciada mirada.

Él sonreía cínicamente y con aires de superioridad, sus ojos reflejaban un loco deseo, como invitándola a pecar con él.... y aunque la itako permaneció fría y serena, un escalofrío la recorrió entera, haciéndola imaginar cosas que.... prefería ignorar.

Que tal Annita!!, ¿cómo has estado?.

Creí que estabas en el infierno.

Ignorándola por completo, el shaman mostró una amigable, aunque sospechosa, sonrisa. Acercándose a la sacerdotisa mientras ésta se preguntaba porque no podía apartar la mirada de aquel joven tan irresistiblemente apuesto.

Continuará....

NOTAS DE LAS AUTORAS...

LUA XAN.

Que tal??? No me quiero referir al contenido del fic... lo acepto, de mi perversa mente surgieron estas estupideces y sinceramente espero no arrepentirme Uuuuu en fin... estoy demasiado contenta... es sencillamente un honor escribir una obra con Maeda que realmente escribe genial... yo tambien escribo bien (el ego mio ¬¬) pero ella es demasiado mejor... espero que esto les guste, que dejen muchos reviews y obviamente que lo sigan leyendo por que si no me voy a poner muy triste TT

Lua Xan

MAEDA AI.

Estoy muy emocionada con este fic; la idea nació de la infinita inspiración de mi amiga Lua, espero que la historia sea su agrado, les prometemos mucho, mucho lemon, amor, mmmm infidelidad, un poco de violencia y haber que más se nos ocurre.

Bueno, no es comun que yo escriba fics a dueto (el tiempo, ya saben), pero es que Lua Xan tiene muchisima imaginación y las ideas que me propuso me dejaron sencillamente maravillada 0¬0, asi que no les sorprenda si este no es el único fic que escribo junto con ella 


	2. Capitulo 2

_**Las cosas que me haces hacer... porque te amo**_

Por: Lua Xan & Maeda Ai.

.:: Capitulo 2 ::.

* * *

-Hola Annita, ¿cómo estás?.- Dijo con una maliciosa sonrisa en el rostro... su sonrisa no había cambiado en nada a pesar de los años... 

-Tú?!... se supone que estabas en el infierno.- La sacerdotisa no podía dar crédito a lo que veía. Sentía cierto temor, pues él, a pesar de no ser el Shaman King, era un hombre muy poderoso... incluso mas que Yoh, pero eso no era todo.

Estaba de pie, frente a ella y con suerte, a un metro de distancia de su futon. Su mirada y las sensaciones que le producía eran extrañas... sin duda no venía con buenas intenciones.

-Mmmm, debería ser así para un shaman ordinario, pero yo no lo soy...- Contestó igual de arrogante que cuando no era más que un muchacho. Su personalidad tampoco había cambiado, al menos no para bien.

-Pues que bien por ti.- Dijo con sarcasmo en su voz. -Pero, ¿por qué diablos estás aquí?. Está bien que quieras acabar con Yoh pero no en mi habitación.- Sin duda estaba molesta y temerosa... no presentía nada bueno y trataba de que el inesperado visitante se marchara.

Él sonrió ampliamente. Le encantaba esa frialdad de ella, le atraía demasiado. –No me estás entendiendo, pensé que era obvio.- Le dijo una vez que estuvo muy cerca de ella.

-No juegues, dime que diablos quieres, estoy cansada y quiero dormir sin que nadie me moleste.- Anna trató de sonar lo más fría y molesta que pudo, pero no podía evitar admirar al chico.

Él estaba tan cerca que hasta incluso podía sentir como una suave brisa, causada por su respiración, le abanicaba el rostro. Estaba nerviosa, Hao la ponía así y no era para menos; el chico tenía un cuerpo bien formado con unos contorneados músculos, su rostro perfecto y su sensual mirada... bastaban para sonrojarla.

-Pues lo lamento por ti.- Sonó casi tan frío como ella. -Necesitamos hablar.- Seguía sonriendo seductoramente.

-¿Necesitamos?, si que estás loco. ¿Qué te hace pensar que necesito hablar con tigo?, ¿de qué?.- Se vio molesta, no le gustaba que hubiera alguien más odioso que ella.

-Pues, si.- Antes de que la itako pudiese hacer algo al respecto, Hao se había acomodado junto a ella en el futon. –Ambos tenemos un problema que podemos solucionar con ayuda del otro.-

Esa era la gota que resbaló del vaso.

Presa de la ira, se levantó, pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso se vio fuertemente abrazada por la cintura.

–No hemos hablado aun.- Le dijo mientras la acomodaba en el futon junto a él. Hecho esto, la atracó a su cuerpo ignorando todos los golpes que le proporcionaba la chica.

-Tienes que ayudarme...- Le dijo con una voz extremadamente sensual, acariciante y excitante.

-Suéltame ahora.- Anna estaba tan nerviosa que ni siquiera sonó molesta. Su voz no mostraba ninguna emoción clara.

-Bien... se ve que necesitas sentirte amada, ¿no?.- Le dijo él, acariciando su mejilla con la propia.

-¡¿Me has estado espiando?!.-

-No, lo supe por que se nota en tus ojos...- Estaba demasiado entretenido. Hacer enojar a la chica se estaba haciendo demasiado placentero...

–Por lo que veo... el idiota de mi hermano no se ha dado cuenta de lo hermosa y sexy que eres...- Sus manos se deslizaron por las suaves y firmes piernas femeninas hasta llegar a su entrepierna.

Roja como un jitomate estaba la itako por aquel atrevimiento del shaman. Nunca nadie la había tocado de esa manera y esa extraña sensación se sentía muy bien.

Hao, sin borrársele la sonrisa, comenzó a proporcionarle suaves caricias en su vagina por sobre las bragas.

Anna cerró los ojos y se mordió el labio inferior. Eso que sentía gracias a Hao era delicioso.

-Te gusta, ¿verdad?... yo puedo darte todo lo que necesitas... todo el placer que quieras, todo el placer que mi hermano nunca te dará.-

Parecía un sueño.

Lo que estaba sintiendo le encantaba y haría cualquier cosa para obtener más, pero sabía que no era algo que se conseguía a la vuelta de la esquina (bueno, tal vez con un prostituto pero ññ no sé) y Hao, el se lo estaba ofreciendo.

-¿Y que dices?.- Preguntó sin dejar de acariciar su clítoris. -¿Aceptas?.-

Parecía demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Le encantaba la idea y sobre todo por que sería con un chico tan apuesto y sexy como Hao, pero... estaba Yoh. Ella lo amaba con todo su corazón, pero el menor de los Asakura parecía no haberse dado cuenta de ello... siendo así...

¿Qué habría de malo en ello?.

Olvidando todo su orgullo y perdiendo completamente la cordura...

-Si, si quiero. Quiero sentir más... pero...- Casi no podía hablar a causa del placer que sentía.

-¿Pero?.-

-No aquí...-

-Está bien, nos iremos a un lugar en que nadie nos moleste.- Sonriendo triunfal, se detuvo y se puso de pie levantando a la chica también.

-¡¡No!!.- Dijo molesta. -¡¡ No quiero que te detengas !!!.- Reclamó.

-Tranquila, te daré tanto placer y estarás tan cansada que no podrás ni siquiera abrir los ojos.-

El espíritu de fuego los esperaba fuera de la casa.

Sin perder tiempo, subieron en él.

""Sin finalizar"".

* * *

Pues muy emocionada con este fanfic. 

Lua Xan me hizo un gran favor al subir el primer capitulo (no tengo tiempo, TT).

Pero ahora, Maeda Ai les trae el segundo y de paso contesto sus reviews, que para nostras, créanme, son muy importantes.

Creo que el tercer capítulo lo subirá Lua y también será ella quien les conteste sus dudas y sus comentarios.

Solo me resta agradecerles a TODOS por su apoyo y aceptación, en nombre de mi amiga Lua..... ojalá que la historia les guste hasta el final.

Cualquier duda o comentario que tengan, pueden escribirnos, ya sea a nuestros mails, o al que estamos

Lua Xan.

La dama del Hentai: Maeda Ai.

Ahora si, los reviews....

**Indhira Morillo** - Te estamos muy agradecidas por haber dejado tus comentarios, más porque fuiste la primera en hacerlo, te agradecemos. Jeje, por lo que leo, eres fanática del YohxAnna, pero bueno, la historia es de infidelidades y sobre el conflicto interno que sufre Anna por estar atrapada entre el amor de dos hombres (quien fuera ella, suertuda). Espero que el avance de la historia te guste.... BYE.

**Andrea-k** - Gracias por tu review; pues Anna.... necesita cariño, necesita un hombre. Hey!!, las mujeres también tenemos necesidades físicas ... 0.

**Priss** - Yo???... si soy bien buena onda, solo que no tengo tiempo para escribirle fics a todos los que me lo piden. La idea es de Lua, yo solo escribo mi interpretación y unimos nuestras ideas. Emociónate, porque si hay HAOxANNA, pero no es definitivo, igual y también será YOHxANNA, haber que decidimos mas adelante.

**Annami-punk** - Agradecemos tus comentarios y que la historia sea de tu agrado, que satisfacción para nosotras. Bueno, sobre Lua no pudo decirte nada, supongo que ya hablaran o hablaron entre ustedes, pero definitivamente ella tiene una imaginación que me sorprende de verdad.

**Annita-Chan** - Holas, gracias... ten por seguro que habrá mucho lemon, de hecho esto es solo una "introducción" de todo lo que tenemos para esta historia Sobre tu petición de -HaoxAnna- te prometo que habrá mucho sobre ellos, pero como dije, aun estamos pensando con quien terminará la itako.

**Harumi-chan** - Pues, Lua y yo aun estamos deliberando sobre la pareja protagonista de esta historia, haber que decidimos. Pues este fic no tiene nada que ver con el titulado "¡Porque me pertenece!", aunque de ahí surgió todo esto, más que nada porque Lua Xan y yo comenzamos a contactarnos gracias a ese fic. Gracias por tus comentarios y tus deseos y bueno,,, aquí esta la continuación, ojalá te guste.

**Marionasakura** - Espero que la historia te guste, el lemon, pues en este capitulo hubo un poquito, solo una pequeña probadita de lo que se viene en los siguientes capítulos... este fanfic esta planeado para MUCHO lemon.

**Seinko** - Gracias por tu review. Bueno, creo que muchas chicas caeríamos en los encantos de Hao (aunque si fuera Horo.... 0¬0). YohxAnna?. Pues no estamos seguras, eso es algo que todavía estamos discutiendo Lua y yo, pero te informaré más adelante.

* * *


	3. Capitulo 3

Las cosas que me haces hacer... por que te amo

Por: Lua Xan & Maeda Ai.

.:: Capitulo 3: "". ::.

* * *

El recorrido fue realmente corto, aunque la sacerdotisa no lo sintió así; los minutos le parecieron horas, estaba tan impaciente, tan excitada.... deseaba tener sexo con ese hombre, ¡ya!.

Apenas llegaron, Hao la tomó entre sus brazos para ayudarla a bajar del espíritu de fuego. Se hallaban en una residencia en medio de uno de los tantos bosques del Japón y que, al juzgar por las apariencias, no había sido pisada en varios años.

Ansioso, el joven de largos cabellos la llevó en brazos hasta la habitación donde desataría todos sus deseos y pasiones, donde la haría suya de las formas que se le antojasen.

Por fin solos y alejados de las modernidades humanas; cerró la puerta tras de si, estrechándola entre sus brazos con desesperación, evitando dar más rodeos, no hacían falta.... ambos sabían muy bien como iba a terminar la noche.

¿Quieres placer, Annita?.... yo te lo daré...

Le dijo Hao, e inmediatamente después oprimió sus labios sobre los de la rubia, quien se estremeció al sentir la profundidad del beso.

Su primer beso. Yoh jamás se hubiese atrevido a tomarla de esa manera, no.... él hubiese sido más tierno, cuidado y hasta tímido, en cambio su gemelo era apasionado, agresivo y tan, tan excitante que pronto el menor de los Asakura desapareció de su mente, era Hao quien ocupaba sus pensamientos, sus deseos, él.... el que deslizó sus manos intrusas bajo su vestido negro.

Recostándola sobre la cama, su pesado cuerpo yacía sobre el de ella, impidiéndole moverse con libertad; no le hacia falta, no iría a ningún lado, no estaba loca para hacerlo. Estaba quieta, quería saber, aprender, nunca imaginó estar con él, pero resultaría absurdo decir que ese hombre no despertaba lujuriosos deseos en ella.

El shaman no esperó un solo instante y tal como lo había prometido el ansiado placer llegó al cuerpo femenino; choques eléctricos que la hicieron sentir deliciosos escalofríos.

Su traviesa mano se hallaba entre las piernas de Anna, explorando hábilmente su vagina, primero por encima de las pantaletas y luego haciendo estas a un lado para que el contacto fuese directo.

Los dedos de Hao hacían magia con sus caricias, se deslizaban de arriba hacia abajo, frotando el clítoris y excitándola más. No pasó mucho tiempo para que el sexo de la rubia se humedeciera.

Hao, oh.... Hao.

Gemidos que delataban gozo escaparon con dificultad de sus labios, él prácticamente no la dejaba ni hablar, ni respirar; la ahogaba con besos apasionados queriendo devorarla, sofocándola, pero deleitándola y contagiándole su lujuria.

Un par de los dedos de Hao seguían acariciando su clítoris, mientras otro mas ya había sido introducido la intimidad de la itako, excitándola todavía más y obligándola a gemir con mayor fuerza.

Mantenía los ojos cerrados, no quería abrirlos, no podía. Kyouyama solo sentía como el recién conocido placer alcanzaba niveles casi insoportables.

Lo que tanto esperó, las sensaciones que siempre quiso experimentar; estaba ahí a la disposición de los impuros deseos del shaman de fuego, impuros.... como los de ella.

La respiración de la joven rubia se había vuelto agitada, entrecortada por los sonoros gemidos de exquisito placer que inundaban la oscura habitación; los traviesos dedos del shaman se volvieron más rápidos y frotaban insistentes el pequeño botón femenino.

Anna mantenía fuertemente cerrados los ojos y se mordía el labio inferior para tratar de soportar el placer y con ello prolongar este un poco más.

Lo estaba sintiendo y estaba segura que iba a gritar sin control gracias a las profundas sensaciones.... más no fue así.

Qué?, ¿qué haces?....no te detengas.

Era la voz suplicante de una sacerdotisa totalmente frustrada.

El amo del fuego se detuvo así nada más, negándole un delicioso orgasmo, negándole el placer que le había prometido. Una sonrisa llena de satisfacción adornó su apuesto rostro, el fuego de la pasión ardía en sus ojos al contemplar a la hermosa mujer que estaba con él.

Tan ansiosa, con el mismo deseo que él, le costaba creer que Ana Kyouyama había dejado que las hormonas la dominaran por encima de la razón.... pero eso a él, le convenía y mucho.

No podía dejar de contemplar su lindo rostro; esos bellos ojos negros lo miraban con suplica, con deseo y lujuria.....

Paciencia, Anna, te daré tanto placer que rogarás que me detenga.

¿Le pedía paciencia?, por no tener paciencia es que estaba aquí, con el shaman más desquiciado del planeta, pero eso no importaba, no ahora.

Con tranquilidad poco común en él, Hao la despojó del vestido que, por sus descaradas caricias, ya poco le cubría a la itako. Así, la tuvo entre sus brazos con solo la ropa interior que intentaba simular las partes más excitantes del cuerpo de la mujer; las prendas ligeramente transparentes dejaban ver sus suaves pechos, transluciendo los pezones que se tornaron duros por el deseo.

Y quizá esa escena fue la que lo desesperó; que irónico que hace poco le pedía paciencia....

El shaman hizo grandes esfuerzos para no terminar desgarrando las ropas de su compañera, aunque al final las prendas interiores no tuvieron la misma suerte. Ciego de lujuria, Asakura arrancó la ropa interior femenina; estaba decidido a hacerla suya.

Desnuda, al natural.... esa silueta femenina era digna de ser admirada con suma atención.

La pálida y fina piel perfectamente ajustada, esos senos de apetecible tamaño que no exageraban de proporción y que subían y bajaban en una alucinante danza producida por la agitada respiración, sus suaves cabellos dorados como rayitos de sol adheridos a sus sonrojadas mejillas y su linda boquita entreabierta que lo incitaba a posarse sobre ella y degustarla hasta el cansancio.

"Esta mujer es una diosa". Pensó el joven shaman. Ningún hombre podría culparlo, era la chica más hermosa con la que hubiese estado, ninguna se le comparaba.

Acarició con suavidad los senos de la rubia, tranquilamente, tomándose su tiempo para sentir como los pezones se endurecían bajo el contacto de sus ásperas manos.

La sintió temblar cuando se lanzó a recorrer la piel de su cuello, bajando paulatinamente sin detenerse y dejando un camino de besos, hasta que se encontró frente a esas dos maravillas que la itako tenía por pechos. Anna no pudo evitar gemir sonoramente, ese chico lamía, mordía y succionaba sus senos, enredando la lengua en los pequeños pezones, la volvía loca, ni siquiera pudo abrir los ojos, los escalofríos la recorrían entera haciéndola gemir sin cansancio y resignarse a oprimir con fuerza las sábanas mientras Hao se deleitaba con ella.

Pronto el muchacho abandono los adoloridos pechos de Kyouyama, siguiendo con el recorrido que sus labios pretendían dar por aquel cuerpo lleno de curvas.

Cuando llegó a la parte intima de la mujer, le separó las piernas mientras se saboreaba los labios... estaba a punto de darse un festín...

Lanzándose de inmediato a probar las mieles de la mujer, hundió la cara entre las piernas de la rubia, devorando su sexo e introduciendo la lengua de forma casi desquiciada.

Ella intentó reprimirse, pero no pudo.....

Aaahh, es maravillosooo....

Sus palabras no podían describir mejor lo que sentía, el contacto de la lengua del aquel hombre en la parte más sensible de su cuerpo hizo que los escalofríos la recorrían sin control.

Arqueó la espalda, sus piernas temblaron y los gemidos se volvieron gritos; la rubia había sido sacudida por el primer orgasmo de la noche, el primero de su vida y que llegó cuando Hao succionó el hinchado clítoris de una Anna que se aferró a los largos cabellos del shaman, no deseaba que él se alejara de su vagina... lo necesitaba.

Se recostó al lado de la sacerdotisa, siendo recibido en un débil abrazo mientras su rostro se llenaba de cortos besos de una chica que parecía no haber tenido suficiente.

Annita, eres insaciable....

Asakura mostró una lujuriosa sonrisa.

Claro que no había sido suficiente, Anna también tenia noches de inquietud, y a pesar de las intensas y morbosas atenciones del amo del fuego, ella aun no estaba totalmente satisfecha.

¿Estas lista, Anna?.

Preguntó Hao, delineando los húmedos labios de la rubia, despojándose tranquilamente de cada una de sus ropas, mostrando su perfecto cuerpo y sobre todo.... el grueso pene que erecto se alzaba, ansioso por penetrar a la mujer.

Anna mantenía la mirada sobre aquel miembro varonil, le atraía y deseaba enormemente tenerlo dentro suyo.

Y-yo, yo.... nunca he estado con un hombre.

Las palabras de Kyouyama no parecían ser una respuesta clara, aunque delataban perfectamente lo temerosa que estaba. Hao la observó con satisfacción, imaginaba que la rubia era virgen y escucharlo de ella misma hacia que la desearla aun más. La sintió temblar entre sus brazos cuando la sostuvo, acomodándose para penetrarla.

Con su mano, Hao tomó el miembro ya erecto, guiándolo a la cavidad femenina, moviendo circularmente la punta en la entrada, excitando y torturando a una chica que estaba desesperada por sentirlo dentro suyo.

Y lo hizo, la penetró lenta y suavemente....

Aaahhh... Hao...

Anna suspiraba de placer, se sentía invadida, pero feliz.

El avance era lento y delicioso, Asakura estaba disfrutando de cada segundo, de cada centímetro que lograba adentrarse; en tanto la sacerdotisa sentía como las paredes vaginales se amoldaban al tamaño del miembro del shaman.

El joven de largos cabellos se adentraba sin problema, hasta que sintió una frágil y delgada barrera que le impedía llegara una promesa de placer. Empezó a moverse despacio, lo sacaba completamente y lo volvía a meter.

Sin esperar más, sin detenerse por Anna, hundió el pene en la vagina de la itako, rompiendo el himen y haciéndola sangrar ligeramente....

Las gemas negras de la rubia se tornaron blancas por la sorpresa...

""Sin finalizar""

* * *

Holas... aquí estoy con el tercer capítulo.

El anterior lo subió Maeda ai, este yo... por lo tanto... ¡yo responderé todos los reviews! Que emoción XDDD

Antes de todo eso... No saben lo contenta que estoy con este loco proyecto que inicié con esta gran escritora que es Maeda ai ññ... espero y estoy segura que ella también, nos sigan leyendo hasta el final :P

Espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado...

Ahora si a los reviews!!

La dama del Hentai: Maeda ai

La linda LuaXan (XDD)

**Annami: **que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior , ¿qué esperabas? Claro que íbamos a sacar partido de la personalidad de Hao. Anna no tiene la culpa... . para nada.

Espero que no te pierdas los próximos capítulos... después arreglamos cuentas ¬¬

**Harumi-chan:** muchas gracias por tus comentarios ññ. La verdad es que aun no sabemos si esto será YohxAnna o bien HaoxAnna, aunque personalmente me inclino por esta segunda opción... no te desanimes, aun no es nada concreto. Que bueno que te hay gustado la historia y no te pierdas el próximo capítulo.

**Justari-san**: muchas gracias por tu comentario. Aun no sabemos en que pareja terminará esto pero de lo que puedes estar segura que tu pareja tendrá su espacio. No te pierdas el siguiente capítulo.

**Selene Kiev:** muchas gracias por tus comentarios. Lamento que los capítulos sean tan cortitos pero esto aumenta la ansiedad y se disfrutan mas los capítulos ññ. Bueno, tu no eres la única que admira a mi compañera Maeda, pero a ella le encantará saberlo. Síguenos leyendo!.

**Seinko: **no te preocupes, si bien este fic tiene mucho HaoxAnna también tendrá mucho de YohxAnna, así que puedes estar tranquila. Que bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, ojalá que nos sigas leyendo

**Aldal:** bueno, lo prometido es deuda. Aquí esta lo que tanto querías ver; en el proximo capitulo podrás ver el final de esta acalorada noche.

**Andrea-k-16: **claro que no, es prácticamente imposible ¬, espero que este capítulo te haya gustado.


	4. Capitulo 4

**...:::Las cosas que me haces hacer... por que te amo:::...**

**Capítulo 4**

* * *

Se sentía incomoda y ligeramente adolorida; tenia dentro toda la hombría del Shaman de fuego, un miembro que podía jurar de tamaño y fuerza mayor alo que debía ser lo normal.

¿Quién sabe?, era su primera experiencia, pero de Hao podía esperarse todo.... todo.

El joven de largos cabellos no dejaba de penetrarla con fuerza, conintensidad; entraba en el frágil cuerpo de la sacerdotisa, era lento peroprofundo....

Quería cumplir hasta el mas mínimo deseo de la itako.... él, en un principiosolo quería satisfacer sus deseos con ella, solo usarla, disfrutar de su cuerpo y ya, pero ahora era distinto.... Anna le importaba demasiado, ella y lo que sintiera por ser su primera vez.

La rubia era pura, digna de él.... le había ofrecido su pureza y se le estaba entregando por completo.

Ahh... Hao...

Nunca había sentido aquello que sentía ahora, algo grande, ancho y duro estaba entrando por su vagina... Mantenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, tratando de prolongar lo mas posible la intensa sensación de placer,unasensación que era simplemente fantástica.

Te gusta?. Le preguntó curioso, mientras se adentraba mas en la intimidad de la itako.

Esta vez no era lento, ni suave, si no más brusco y desesperado, rápido y mas profundo que en el comienzo.... sus embestidas eran realmente desquiciadas, como solo él podía serlo.

La sacerdotisa no sentía ni el más mínimo dolor y esto facilitaba las cosas.

Oh, si.... ¡me encanta!.

No podía sentirse mejor. Esto era lo que buscaba, lo que quería sentir... lo que quería que Yoh le diera, no Hao pero.... no podía ser mejor.

Pues... que bueno.

Apenas dijo esto, con ambas manos tomó a la chica de las caderas.

Prepárate Annita... prepárate para sentir.... te daré todo el placer que querías y más....

No se dijo más, con un brusco movimiento la penetró completamente, de nuevo hasta el fondo.

Ahhh... HAO!!!

Tal fue la potencia de la embestida que la chica se aferró al cuerpo de su amante y él, con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro, siguió penetrándola con fuerza, arrancando gritos de placer de la excitada mujer, esos gritos que lo volvían loco, y que lo incitaban a embestirla casi con brusquedad.

Eso es solo una muestra, lo mejor aun no comienza.

El joven de largos cabellos castaños sacó su gran y erecto pene de la ya dilatada vagina de la itako tan solo para volver a introducirlo fuertemente hasta el final, repitiendo esta acción tres veces, pocas pero bastaron para que la chica gimiera descontrolada a causa de los choques eléctricos que le provocaban las embestidas de su hombre.

Ahhh...esto es... ahhh.... mmm...

Un segundo orgasmo sacudió su fino cuerpo de mujer... era el segundo que le proporcionaba el candente muchacho. Sin duda estaba agotada y conforme, pero Hao, ese desquiciado shaman... no lo estaba, aun no estaba satisfecho, aun no la disfrutaba como solo él podía hacerlo.

Ya te cansaste?, pero si esto apenas comienza.

No, espera... ahhh... eso...

El joven comenzó con un rítmico mete y saca... entraba y salía brutalmente de la chica mientras ella gemía y se retorcía; era demasiado para ella. Ese hombre tenía una resistencia increíble; Hao realmente no tenia intenciones de soltarla en toda la noche, sus movimientos eran bruscos y salvajes, más Anna, aun cansada, seguía disfrutando de un placer que Yoh seguramente nunca le daría.

Ahhh... no te detengas... no lo hagas... AHHHH.

Eran las palabras de la rubia, casi gritos de ruego en medio de otro orgasmo.

No lo haré... no hasta que... esté satisfecho.

Ahhhh, Hao ... ya no puedo, ya no puedo más.... ahhh...

Claro que no... tu puedes más... además, aun no estas exhausta.

Nooo, espera.... aaaaaahh.

El muchacho seguía embistiéndola, ignorando que la joven mujer realmente no podía resistir debido al cansancio, mientras gotitas de blanco liquido escurrían por el pene del shaman que no dejaba su labor...

A estas alturas, con Anna agotada y al borde de perder el conocimiento gracias a tanto placer, el orgasmo para Hao, parecía no llegar nunca... pero...

Anna decidió cooperar.... empujándolo para quedar ella sobre él, una vez en posición, comenzó a mover sus caderas de arriba a abajo, siendo ayudada por su compañero por que ella ya estaba realmente cansada.

Oh, Anna... eres maravillosaaa...

A pesar de haber perdido la virginidad hace escasos minutos, esa rubia mujer era muy buena, quizá no una maestra ,pero era lo suficientemente diestra como para hacer que Hao gimiera a unos altos niveles de locura...

Aahhh...

Finalmente, Kyouyama fue atacada por otro orgasmo mucho más intenso que los anteriores, que la sacudió hasta hacerla caer rendida sobre el pecho desnudo de su amante, el cual seguía penetrándola un poco más hasta sentir que ya estaba a punto de sucumbir ante el placer y la excitación, y así fue.... un orgasmo tan intenso que Hao tuvo que apretar los dientes con fuerza mientras dejaba que su semen llenara la vagina de la sacerdotisa.

La agitada respiración de esos amantes improvisados se fue normalizando poco a poco. Quedaron inmóviles por un momento, agotados, bañados en sudor. Hao la abrazaba con fuerza en señal de propiedad, esa mujer era suya por derecho, ahora más que nunca, le pertenecía....

Cumpliste tu promesa.

Fue lo último que Anna pudo decir, estaba agotadísima y el sueño terminó por vencerla.

* * *

La luz del sol azotaba cruelmente sus negros ojos... la rubia había perdido la noción del tiempo. Ya había despertado, pero le costó mucho reconocer el lugar en donde estaba... su cuarto?, no cabía duda de ello. Esta acostada en su futon... desnuda, completamente desnuda.

A duras penas se sentó, estaba totalmente adolorida y sentía el cuerpo pesado... no tenia ni la menor idea de lo que había pasado.

A pesar de que le costaba ver, pudo distinguir que sobre un silla estaba su ropa muy bien doblada salvo su ropa interior que estaba hecha añicos. Entonces, por fin recordó lo que había hecho aquella noche... de inmediato se sonrojó e imágenes de lo ocurrido atacaron su cabeza...

Recordaba todo, hasta el más mínimo detalle... todo el placer que había sentido.

Casi inconscientemente deslizó sus manos por sobre su desnudo cuerpo, pasando por sus pechos hasta llegar a su vagina, y sin pensarlo siquiera, comenzó a acariciarse el clítoris... mientras lo hacia, suspiraba y hasta podía sentir al shaman de fuego tocándola nuevamente, con la misma intensidad de hace tan solo unas horas....

**Sin Finalizar **

* * *

Konnichiwa!!!!, ¿cómo están todos? Les habla LuaXan jejeje... Pues les digo que estoy muy contenta al igual que mi querida colega Maeda Ai... Esta historia va muy bien encaminada y tiene un futiro bastante prometedor �... les prometemos mucha diversión y mucho lemon, algo de problemas... etc...

Espero que este Cap. Les haya gustado mucho tal como nos gustó a nosotras escribirlo ññ pero ahora... a los reviews!!!!

**.::Reviews::.**

� han llegado poquitos... pónganse las pilas!!!! Un review no cuesta nada...

son muy importantes para nosotras, mas que por las cifras es por que nos expresan su apoyo, nos dan ideas, nos regañan, etc... pero lo que es mas importante, es que sabemos si esta historia les gusta...

así que anímense a dejar reviews!!!! Ahora si que respondo los pocos que llegaron XDDD

**Harumi-chan: **pues no te preocupes por eso... con tal de que lo leas y dejes reviews � ... que bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior... espero que este también te haya gustado ññ

Gracias por los ánimos... los vamos a necesitar...

Adiosín!!! Cuídese

**Belzer: **muchas gracias por todos los halagos... ññ... Bueno, como ya debiste haber leído... si que lo pasaron bien ññ Como bien dices la noche es joven pero tarde o temprano tiene que acabar... Lamentablemente así lo fue para estos improvisados amantes... Ambos están satisfechos, sobre todo Anna � Joi Joi Joi... pero el "arrepentimiento" aun no es una opción.... "aun"

Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado... Cuídate mucho, Adiosín!!

**Aldal:** °° ... pues aquí esta lo que querías!!! Espero que te haya gustado tal como a mi ññ... espero que nos dejes un review!!!! No lo olvides!!!

**May sk:** ññ eh… si, con Maeda nos complementamos super bién… y como ella escribe fenomenal... yo no escribo mal pero tampoco soy la octava maravilla del mundo... XDDD...

Bueno... nos gusta el YohxAnna pero a mi juicio.... el no sabe lo que tiene, además siempre ha sido el niño mimado... vale decir que ademas es muy despistado y al final llega a ser insoportable. No así Hao... el es mas posesivo, cuida mas lo que tiene por que para el las cosas fueron mas difíciles...

VIVA EL HAOXANNA muajajajajaja el cielo se nubla y rayos caen a la tierra el hecho de que ame a esta pareja no quiere decir que el joven Yoh no tendrá participación importante en el fik.... al contrario ...

� nosotras no le hemos robado la inocencia a nadie ... TT yo no soy pervertidora de menores!!!! YoY � no me hago responsable por traumas XDDD

Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado... no olvides dejar un reviews!!!!

Muchas gracias a todos los que han leído y leeran este humilde fik...

Princesa de la oscuridad: LuaXan

La Dama del hentai: Maeda Ai

**NO nos hacemos responsables por traumas consecuencia de esta historia**


	5. Capitulo 5

**Las cosas que me haces hacer... porque te amo**

Por: Lua Xan & Maeda Ai.

.: Capitulo 5 :.

* * *

Mantenía su vista fija en las manecillas del reloj... esperando. Hace mas de cuatro horas que la itako debió haberlo despertado para que cumpliera con sus obligaciones, sin embargo... la itako brillaba por su ausencia. 

Se le hacía demasiado extraño; la curiosidad y la preocupación le carcomían el alma... tenía que averiguar la razón de la "ausencia" de su prometida, mas el miedo y la vergüenza lo vencieron.

No se atrevía a ir en busca de Anna... SU Anna.

Siguió contemplando el aparato colgado en la pared...

**-Si se pasa de las 2:00 p.m., iré por ella...-** Pensó, aunque no estaba muy seguro de poder hacerlo. Sin importar nada... esperó e inconscientemente trató de encontrar alguna explicación... definitivamente no era normal que la itako se levantara a estas horas.

**-Anoche todo estaba muy bien... no me explico.-** Cuestionó. **-Pero... ahora que lo pienso... últimamente ha lucido algo tensa...- Meditó. -Acaso ¿es por mi culpa?.-**

El joven Asakura estaba en lo correcto y es que la frustración de Kyouyama ya no la dejaba vivir... ni su dura máscara de hielo pudo ocultar su ansiedad, su loco deseo de pertenecerle a su inocente y hasta a veces estúpido prometido.

Iba bien encaminado... lo sentía, por ello comenzó a analizar hasta el mas mínimo detalle.

**-Anoche se comportaba mucho más dócil que de costumbre...  Anna!. Es que el solo hecho de pensar en ti...-** Dejó su lugar junto a la mesa del comedor para acomodarse en el jardín.

El tiempo estaba perfecto, ni mucho calor ni mucho frío... todo era perfecto para que el joven Shaman pudiera pensar con libertad y sin interrupciones.

Recordó su mirada... esos fríos ojos negros, que la noche anterior estaban nublados por las ansias, por el deseo... por lo nerviosa que estaba con tan solo tenerlo cerca...

Al pensar en su mirada y en todo lo que transmitía, el menor Asakura no pudo evitar que su imaginación volara...

La itako se había desarrollado mucho con el paso de los años; ahora era toda una mujer... una muy hermosa y atractiva por cierto.

Anchas caderas, perfectos pechos, estrecha cintura, suave y tersa piel, rojos y carnosos labios... deseaba poder probar sus apetecibles labios y probar la miel que derrochaban; deseaba poder tocarla, sentir cada una de sus curvas...

Sus ojos se cerraron mientras pequeños escalofríos recorrían su cuerpo. La deseaba y mucho... tenerla tan cerca pero tan lejos a la vez...

La imagen de SU Anna... con sus cortos y ajustados vestidos que mostraban gran parte de sus perfectas y firmes piernas. Maldecía a los vestidos... lo único que hacían era aumentar su deseo por ella.

Lo único que podía superar su deseo era todo lo que la amaba... un amor loco, lo torturaba, que lo mataba día a día, haciendo de sus días una deliciosa agonía.

Tal vez si tuviera el valor de confesarle sus sentimientos a la itako no sufriría ahora pero es que el miedo que le tenía lo hacía desistir de cualquier posible intento. La idea de que ella fuera mas cruel y se cerrara más aun le aterraba.

Y es que la vida al lado de la rubia era una dulce y dolorosa condena... ver pero no poder tocar, desear pero no poder satisfacer...

**-Anna... te amo.-** Murmuró, tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que ni si quiera notó la hora que indicaba el reloj.

* * *

No sabía cuantas horas habían pasado después de que el amo del fuego la dejó en su habitación... no lo sabía aunque eso era lo que menos le importaba debido a la infinidad de cosas que tenía su mente y que tenía que recordar... revivir. 

¿Cómo había llegado a tanto?. Jamás pensó que su gran necesidad de sentirse amada llegase a tanto como para ser saciada con él... no lo comprendía pero de lo que si estaba segura era de que no se arrepentía de nada, al contrario. Estaba mas que satisfecha con su decisión.

Habían pasado varias horas, aun así, lo recordaba todo a la perfección. Cada caricia, cada beso, cada orgasmo que él le dio... todo. Suspiraba incansablemente y de pronto, la necesidad de estar con el mayor Asakura se hizo presente. ¿Cómo era posible que comenzara a necesitarlo a tan solo pocas horas de haberle dejado?.

Eran tantos sentimientos y emociones que atacaban su corazón que olvidó por completo su responsabilidad y obligaciones con cierto shaman.

Dirigió su negra mirada a un reloj que descansaba tranquilamente en el piso...

**-Las 2:00 p.m... rayos.-** Murmuró y por fuerza mayor tuvo que abandonar su suave y cálido lecho, junto con todos su recuerdos. De mala gana se dirigió a su armario en busca de algo con que vestirse, pasando inevitablemente en frente del espejo.

Se observó complacida en el. Nunca antes le había agradado su reflejo y esta vez le encantó. Por primera vez pudo sentirse conforme con su cuerpo, acaso ¿se sentía así por la increíble noche con Hao?.

Se recorrió a través del espejo por todo su cuerpo, notando horrorizada unas pequeñas pero intensas marcas rojas adornando su piel. Palideció.

**-Cómo pudo?.-** Murmuró molesta aunque bastante excitada al saberse la mujer de Hao Asakura.

Con algo de trabajo encontró las prendas que ocultarían las "horrorosas" marcas de su cuerpo; un sweater negro de cuello alto sin mangas y una falda roja bastante larga para completar su atuendo.

Se peinó con cuidado y ató su largo cabello dorado en una coleta. Era tan suave... ¿por qué nunca lo había notado?.

Se echó un último vistazo al espejo; todo estaba en su lugar, las marcas no se veían... nadie notaría nada.

Una vez segura de que no levantaría sospechas, salió de su cuarto dispuesta a todo y por supuesto... a enfrentar a su prometido.

Bajó las escaleras y silenciosamente entró en el comedor.

Allí estaba él... le vio sentado en una silla y apoyado en la mesa, ya había terminado sus labores sin la necesidad de que ella tuviese que regañarlo. Había cumplido correctamente con todas sus obligaciones pero... algo llamó su atención¿por qué el shaman no notó su presencia?.

Se veía mas pensativo de lo normal... ¿qué le estaba pasando?.

**-Yoh.-** Le llamó desde su lugar en el umbral de la puerta pero no tuvo respuesta, es mas, él ni si quiera la había oído.

**-Yoh!.-** Elevó el tono de voz lo suficiente para sacar al moreno de sus reflexiones y para hacerlo caer por el susto que la sacerdotisa le dio. Cayó pesadamente en el suelo, dándose un fuerte golpe.

**-Buenas Tardes, Annita.-** Saludó al momento que se sobaba el lugar que se golpeó.

**-Buenas Tardes... me muero de hambre.-** Dijo fríamente, como siempre y se sentó a la mesa.

**-Te serviré de inmediato.-** Dijo y en seguida corrió a la cocina para servirle los alimentos a su prometida. Algo no le gustaba, tenía un mal presentimiento...

**-Aquí tienes.-** El moreno puso en frente de la itako, la merienda. Luego, y sin importarle mucho el ser recriminado se sentó en frente de la rubia para contemplarla, para admirar su enorme belleza mientras comía.

Ante esa mirada no pudo evitar sonrojarse, le ponía muy nerviosa que su prometido le mirase así...

**-Qué?.-** Preguntó fríamente, como si le molestase de sobremanera el sentirse observada.

**-No es nada.-** Respondió sin cambiar su posición. Sus codos apoyados en la mesa y apoyando su mentón en sus manos.

**-Si es así... deja de mirarme como un idiota.-** Antes de que pudiese pensar en algo que decir ya lo había insultado... tal como ya muchas veces había ocurrido. Se maldijo un par de veces antes de volver a comer, sintiéndose incluso hasta un poco culpable de la distancia de su amado Yoh. Pero él, seguía con sus ojos clavados en ella...

**-Qué me ves tanto?.-** Insistió. Esto ya la estaba hartando, no tan solo por el hecho de que le ponía nerviosa, sabía que estaba sonrojada... si no que también porque odiaba que la miraran fijo... no lo soportaba... pero por alguna razón, esto último ya no importaba.

**-Eres muy hermosa¿sabes?.-** Dijo espontáneamente, sin si quiera darse cuenta de lo que decía.

**-Qué?.-** Estaba incrédula...

**-Qué?.-** El shaman pareció salir de su trance y fue ahí cuando notó que ese pequeño comentario no lo había pensado, si no que lo había dicho en voz alta y peor aun... en presencia de Anna.

**-Oh, lo siento, Annita.-** Se disculpó con una gotita en la frente y salió apresuradamente del comedor... estaba tan embobado admirando a la rubia que ya no tenía control sobre sus propias palabras. Debía retirase o terminaría diciendo cualquier estupidez.

La itako palideció. Ese día, Yoh no se comportaba como de costumbre, tal vez estaba enfermo o algo. O estaba tan feliz por todas las cosas nuevas que sintió la noche anterior que todo, absolutamente lo veía con otros ojos.

**-Estás enloqueciendo...-** Murmuró y se concentró en terminar su comida... tenía varias cosas mas que hacer...

Por otro lado, un joven moreno de castaños cabellos golpeaba con una profunda ira el muro del jardín. Era algo inusual en el pero que no quería decir que no tuviera... esto se le escapaba de las manos.

**-Soy un idiota.-** Se reclamaba a sí mismo mientas azotaba sus puños contra el duro concreto. **-Le dije que era hermosa en voz alta…-**

Se quedó estático. El último golpe le había dolido.

**-Podría haberme matado de inmediato pero... no lo hizo.-** Paró en seco. A la rubia, no le hubiese costado nada golpearlo o aventarle algo en la cara porque lo había escuchado claramente... entonces¿por qué no lo hizo?.

**-Quizás...-** Susurró. Tal vez tendría una oportunidad... debía decírselo, y tarde o temprano lo haría de todas formas pero, ahora que sabía que tenía una pequeñísima oportunidad... si era rechazado, tal vez no recibiría un fuerte golpe de respuesta.

**-Lo haré, se lo diré.-** Decidió aunque más que nada sonaba a reto. Estaba decidido a hacerlo... si no lo hacía ya... algo en su corazón le decía que la perdería para siempre...

**-Yoh.-** Sintió que una femenina y familiar voz le llamaba. Volteó para ver que se trataba de Anna... lucía algo preocupada... preocupada por él.

**-Anna.-** Murmuró y se volteó completamente para verla.

**-Qué es lo que te pasa? Estas demasiado extraño... más que de costumbre.-** Acusó. Si que lo conocía bien, detectaba hasta el más mínimo cambio en el comportamiento de su prometido, del hombre a quien amaba.

**-Es que...Anna, yo...-**

_Sin finalizar._

* * *

POR FIN, estamos de vuelta.

LUA XAN subió los dos capítulos anteriores, ahora es mi turno, MAEDA AI, así que seré yo quien responda sus reviews.

Como leyeron, en este capitulo no hubo lemon, pero era una situación forzosamente necesaria para avanzar en la historia, pretendo que el siguiente capitulo contenga lemon entre…. YOHxANNA, pero es algo que LUA y yo aun no decidimos, de cualquier forma consideramos todos sus comentarios y tratamos de darles gusto a TODOS…. Por ahora los dejo, hay que escribir más.

Contesto Reviews….

**Annami** - Fuertecillo, lo crees?. Bueno, admito que esto esta subidito de tono, por eso me gusta '.

**Justary-san** - Gracias por tus comentarios, aquí esta la continuación, seguimos trabajando, aunque un poco lento , jeje. Lo de los capítulos más largos no te lo prometo, al menos no por mi parte, y es que me he dado cuenta que a veces la inspiración solo nos alcanza para un pequeño fic, mientras que otras veces, pueden escribirse párrafos y párrafos interminables, pero seguimos vivas. Ahhh, pero en cuanto a TU Yoh (mío no, yo amo a HORO HORO), claro que lo vamos a incluir, tu descuida.

**Harumi-chan** - Un placer saber que también estas leyendo este fanfic, Haru... Y bueno, que te puedo decir, acertaste, el siguiente es Yoh, aunque falta un poco... SOLO UN POCO.

**Hanna Asakura Kyouyama** - SEGUIMOS, DOS, DOS, DOS... aquí estamos, de vuelta y como dije, SEGUIMOS.

**May sk** - AHHHHHHHHHHH, MAY, que gusto encontrarte por acày eso que recién actualice otro fic, bueno, me da gusto. Que te puedo decir, en realidad yo también me inclino por el HAOANNA, pero todavía no decidimos esto, escribimos según se nos ilumina la mente , jeje, aunque es cierto, es mi segunda favorita, haber que podemos hacer.

**Emmyk** - ESPERAMOS que tu PC sea reparada en lo posible y que tu inspiración vuelva, porque, vamos, como bien dices, no hay mucho HAOANNA (como que esta de moda el yaoi, nop?), y ya que HHA es una pareja casi sin seguidores, pues me conformo con la primera pareja.

**Kakashi** - Gracias por tus comentarios. Crees que vamos al punto, yo difiero, siento que le damos vueltas al asunto, a mi así me gusta, pero bueno.

**Seinko** - Me disculpo por ambas, pero yo recién renuncie a mi trabajo, así que no puedo solventar los gastos de tu rehabilitación... nnaaahhh, no me hagas caso. Eres pervertida, pues bienvenida al club. Lo que me recuerda que me gustaría mucho afiliar mi pagina a la tuya, pero no sé si tu quieras.

**Belzer** - Cielos, muchísimas gracias por tus comentarios, me animan y estoy segura que también a LUA. De Anna, bueno, si, se quedo con ganas (hasta yo 0°). Yoh se animara, o lo animaran, aun no decidimos eso, esta en el aire, pero estará íntimamente con la itako.

**Selenne Kiev** - Te pido las mismas disculpas que a Seinko, pero hace poco renuncié a mi trabajo y no puedo solventar los gastos para tu rehabilitación. ((no me creas '.)). Lua inocente, pues creo que has vivido engañada, jeje. ¿YO, ella fue la culpable, ella tuvo la idea de este fic y yo, tan emocionada como tu, pues le estoy poniendo mi granito de arena. Beso recibido, y pues, sip somos pervertidas, (ok, por ahora hablo solo por mi).

**Joanna-chan** - AMIGAS, mujeres, jeje. Agradecemos tus comentarios. De una mujer joven, enamorada y en edad de merecer... se puede esperar todo. El cuerpo pide, pues. Vaya y hasta donde me he dado cuenta, con el tuyo van dos votos para que esta historia sea HAOANNA, (quien da más, dos votos a la una, dos votos a las dos... vendido a ...jeje. no me hagan caso). ¿Que te puedo decir, en lo personal no estoy aburrida del YOHANNA, más bien del yaoi ', pero tienes razón, hay mucho material YA. Voy a discutir este tema con LUA XAN y haber que decidimos, ok?. Pues a mi me gusta mucho esta pareja, HA, pero, adoro, me obsesiona HOROHOROANNA...

**Ana Kyoyama sk** - SEGUIMOS, DOS, DOS, DOS... jeje. El mejor fic, me halagas y casi te puedo jurar que también a LUA XAN. Nos tardamos en subir este capitulo, pero estamos de vuelta con muchas ideas y esperamos que puedan leerlas pronto.

**Aldal** - Que bueno que te gustó el capitulo anterior, yo lo describiría DELICIOSO 0°, pero recuerda, lo estamos escribiendo entre LUA XAN y una servidora, MAEDA AI. Y te juro que es por eso que esta tan bueno como tu y otrs más dicen.

**Emmyk** - Emmyk, tu otra vez, jeje. Vaya, dos reviews en un mismo capitulo, creo que si los estamos obsesionando con esta historia y la verdad, me da mucho gusto que se estén dejando llevar por los bajos instintos que tenían dormidos en la parte más oscura de su corazón y... YA, en serio. Te agradezco mucho tu interés en este fanfic. Y bueno, tu eres la tercera traumada, así que si no puedo solventar los gastos de un chica, menos podré con los de tres pobres chicas traumadas por este par de pervertidas que disfrutan haciendo sufrir a las personas puras y castas como ustedes comprenderán... YA, en serio ahora si... (Tres votos por HAOANNA a la una, tres votos a las dos... vendido a la señorita que...) Ya, ya, es que estoy de buen humor y es gracias a todos sus reviews, y el interés que tienen por esta historia. Espero que el fic te siga gustando y poder recibir más noticias tuyas, cuídate.

**Hanak** - Por fin, un voto para que la historia sea YOHANNA... un voto, quien da más, quien da más?. Ahhhhhhhhh, mujer, tu si sabes lo que es bueno. El YOHANNAHAO que pides leer (juntos, los tres al mismo tiempo), puedes leer algo parecido en uno de los fics de LUA XAN, aunque todavía no actualiza esa historia TT, bueno, yo también quiero escribir algo así, pero como la pervertida idea me la dio la misma LUA XAN, estoy esperando a que ella me de chance, permiso, aprobación. Créeme que quiero darle gusto a ese mentecilla pervertida que tienes, pero por ahora no puedo, de cualquier forma voy (o vamos) a tratar y esperemos que se nos haga el milagro '.

**Chibi-Katen** - Muchas gracias, pero el crédito no es solo mío, también es de LUA XAN, pues este fic existe gracias a sus ilimitadas ideas, y por supuesto, a su mente abierta. ¿Que haría yo sin LUA, emmm, la imagen no nos llegó TT.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Las cosas que me haces hacer... porque te amo._**

Por: Lua Xan & Maeda Ai.

.: Capitulo 6 :.

* * *

**Yoh.**

Sintió que una femenina voz le llamaba. Volteó para ver que se trataba de Anna... lucía algo preocupada... preocupada por él.

**Anna.**

Murmuró y se volteó completamente para verla.

**¿Qué es lo que te pasa, estas demasiado extraño... más que de costumbre.**

Acusó. Si que lo conocía bien, detectaba hasta el más mínimo cambio en el comportamiento de su prometido, del hombre a quien amaba.

**Es que...Anna, yo...**

El shaman no pudo seguir, su prometida se lo había impedido.

Así nada más, se acercó rápidamente a él, eliminando la distancia que había entre ellos. Los negros ojos de la itako brillaban intensamente, una mezcla de emociones y sentimientos que a Yoh le costaba descifrar… amor, deseo, lujuria, pasión, eran muchas emociones las que Anna experimentaba en ese momento.

Y no entendió muy bien porque, solo lo besó; un impulso que la hizo unir sus labios a los del joven de castaños cabellos, quien todavía no se recuperaba de la tremenda sorpresa que se llevó al sentir los cálidos y húmedos labios de la rubia presionando contra los suyos, invitándolo a probar de ellos.

Se separaron lentamente después de unos cuantos segundos, justo cuando el Asakura comenzaba a reaccionar y disfrutar de esto, devolviendo la caricia… y se miraron…

Anna se sorprendió de si misma al ver hasta donde había llegado.

_"Pensar que no estaba dispuesta a ser yo quien diese el primer paso, y ahora….". _

Meditaba, intentando encontrar una razón para lo que acaba de hacer.

¿Sería acaso la reciente experiencia con Hao?; el sentirse y saberse una mujer tremendamente atractiva, tenía tanta seguridad, sabía que si Hao no se había resistido a ella, mucho menos Yoh.

Además, estaba completamente segura de que con el menor de los gemelos tendría que esperar años y ya no podía esperar más.

Se desconocía a si misma, cuando despertó, deseaba con ansiedad volver a estar con Hao, CON HAO, lo necesitaba, a él, al amo del fuego… creía que Yoh había quedado atrás y ahora… lo esta seduciendo.

Seguramente era el despertar de sus ardientes deseos por un hombre… ¿era eso¿solo quería estar con un hombre¿el que fuera?… Anna se aterró, de pronto en su conciencia se sentía como una cualquiera que solo ansia tener un macho dentro de ella. O quizás, simplemente, el hecho de saber que Yoh la considera "hermosa" le dio valor, eso, y el amor que quizás aun tiene por el.

_"No lo sé, no lo sé, no lo sé. Yo solo… quiero estar con él, ahora." _

Entonces, en ese momento, Anna dejó de buscar una razón para desear estar con Yoh, solo tenía claro que "quería" y ya…

Así, volvió a probar los labios del shaman, que aunque lento y hasta un poco torpe, le correspondió lleno de felicidad.

El corazón del muchacho latía descontrolado; la amaba y si Anna hacia esto entonces… ella también debía amarlo.

Así, la sacerdotisa tomó la mano de su prometido y comenzó a caminar en dirección a su recamara; él, que aun no comprendía la actitud de la itako, se sorprendió cuando esta deslizó la puerta de su habitación y lo invitó a entrar; una vez dentro, ella volvió a deslizar la puerta.

Se miraron por unos segundos; los rayitos de sol que entraban por la ventana hacían brillar su dorado cabello, esa hermosa imagen solo podía ser la de una diosa.

Y así como así, sin mediar más palabras entre ellos, Anna comenzó a despojarse de sus ropas, luciendo un lindo sostén negro de finos encajes y unas pequeñas pantaletas del mismo color.

**Annita¿q-qué, qué haces?.**

**¿Qué¿no es obvio?. . . . quiero estar contigo.**

Yoh se quedó boquiabierto, tanto por la respuesta de la itako, como por lo que sus sorprendidos ojos podían ver.

El cuerpo de esa mujer era un montón de finas y bien marcadas curvas; Yoh no supo porque, pero le pareció que la temperatura en la habitación de pronto había aumentado.

El shaman no fue capaz de mover un solo músculo, estaba allí, de pie, admirando el perfecto cuerpo de una hermosa Anna que para entonces lo había atrapado entre sus brazos, besándolo con tremenda pasión mientras sus ansiosas manos intentaban deshacerse de la camisa del shaman.

Cuando la lujuria y el instinto pudieron vencer la tranquilidad del Asakura, este deslizó sus temblorosas manos por la figura femenina, delineando las finas curvas que ya lo estaban volviendo loco de amor y deseo.

Quizá las cosas sucedieron demasiado rápido y esto lo confundía, pero….

**Al diablo….**

Susurró entre dientes, aferrándose a su bella prometida.

No quería pensar, no quería esperar, la amaba y esta era la oportunidad para demostrarle cuanto y también… liberar todas esas ansias que de ella tenía.

Así, Yoh dejó que su instinto se encargase de la situación, después de todo, él nunca había estado con una chica; su único temor era no poder satisfacerla, o peor aun… lastimarla.

"_Después de todo, también es la primera vez para ella….._"

Pensó el shaman, sin saber cuan equivocado estaba.

Se dejaron caer sobre el futon, ella sobre él, como si quisiera dominarlo, y de hecho… así era. Seguramente era su carácter el que la hacia buscar el control, pero más fuerte que su carácter, eran la excitación y la lujuria que recorrían su cuerpo, sus venas.

Por su parte, el castaño deslizaba sus manos más allá de la espalda de la itako, en aquel par de dibujos bien proporcionados, acariciándolos circularmente.

Yoh jadeo al sentir la cálida mano de la itako desaparecer dentro de sus pantalones, buscando su miembro… y lo encontró.

La hombría del shaman se irguió al instante, bastando una sola caricia de su prometida para que se excitara a tal grado.

**¿Te gusta?… yo sé que esto te va a gustar aun más...**

Apenas dijo esto, Anna se desabrochó el sostén, dejando que este cayera, mostrando aquel par de senos desnudos adornados por dos sonrosados pezones, ya duros por la propia excitación de la mujer. Aquella era una escena realmente bella y sobre todo excitante, tal como dijo la itako, era una visión que al shaman simplemente le encantó.

**Eres… tan hermosa.**

Confesó, completamente embelesado con la figura de la chica.

Yoh alzó una de sus manos, alcanzando el pecho izquierdo de su prometida, rozándolo apenas levemente al principio y cubriéndolo completamente poco después.

Pronto la excitación lo empujó a aventurarse a palpar aquellas esferas que a él simplemente le parecían verdaderas obras de arte de la naturaleza.

Más no le bastó con estrujarlos una y otra vez, hundió el rostro entre los suaves pechos, besándolos, permitiendo que su lengua los lamiese tranquila y cariñosamente.

Y tan solo un par de suaves mordidas fueron suficientes para hacer gemir sonoramente a la sacerdotisa, quien se entretenía con enredar sus inquietas manos en el castaño cabello del Shaman King.

**Ahh, Yoh, Yoh...**

Anna arqueó la espalda mientras liberaba suaves gemidos que entonaban el nombre de su nuevo amante, el cual se aferraba del pezón derecho, succionándolo entretenidamente, sin pretender liberarlo por un buen rato.

Todo esto era un sueño hermoso para el Asakura, que ya totalmente desesperado por tener el cuerpo de su prometida, la despojó de la última prenda que cubría su hermoso cuerpo, admirando la total belleza que representaba la desnudez de su itako.

Por su parte, Yoh poco tardó en deshacerse de sus ropas, que quedaron olvidadas en algún lugar sobre el piso. . . .

Se miraban atentamente, recorriéndose mutuamente los cuerpos.

Para Anna, que no era la primera vez que veía a un hombre desnudo, simplemente no pudo evitar comparar a Yoh con su amante anterior, con Hao… no había mucha diferencia, en especial por el hecho de que ambos son gemelos; los músculos de Yoh también estaban marcados. . .

"_Y todo gracias a mi_."

Pensó la rubia con satisfacción; sus ojos aun sobre el shaman, clavándose en aquel pene que se erguía triunfante, mostrándose fuerte, delatando su impaciencia, ya totalmente listo para entrar en ella. Anna se saboreó los labios, deseosa de sentirlo en su intimidad.

En tanto Yoh, ahh. . . .

El la veía, excitado, si, pero con sus ojos desbordando amor por ella. Su bella figura solo podía ser comparada con la de un ángel, o una diosa. Tan linda, tan perfecta… cuanto la amaba.

"_Y se me esta entregando por completo._"

Su mente y corazón, no conocían la realidad de que aquella hermosa mujer, a pesar de ser su prometida, ya había estado entre los brazos de alguien más, que ella misma se le había entregado a otro hombre, a Hao Asaura, su propio hermano, su gemelo… un demonio.

Poco a poco, las manos del shaman comenzaron a moverse sobre los hombros de la mujer, formando delicadas caricias.

"_Que cálida es la piel de Annita... me encanta._"

Los pensamientos de Yoh se concentraban solo en la rubia itako, que suspiraba agradada con la forma tan cuidadosa y delicada con que su prometido la tocaba.

"_Se comporta conmigo como si estuviese hecha de cristal._"

Este pensamiento le divertía a la chica, aunque, debía admitir, que también la enternecía. La hacia sentirse especial, importante y querida.

El castaño llenó de besos el bello rostro de la rubia; deslizando sus labios por su cuello, poco tardó en llegar hasta los firmes senos de Anna, que jadeó complacida al sentir como su compañero paseaba libremente su boca de un pecho al otro, oprimiendo suavemente con la mano uno de los sonrosados pezones, mientras, con cierta dulzura, lamía y succionaba el otro.

**Oh, Yoh, Yoh !...**

A Anna se le iba la voz, llamando a su nuevo amante.

No podía creer que Yoh, con tanta tranquilidad, además de sus besos y caricias que más allá de la lujuria, venían cargados de ternura y amor, la estuviese llenando de placer.

Era tan distinto al salvajismo de Hao, pero le gustaba, le gustaba mucho.

A estas alturas, el menor de los Asakura recorría a su entero gusto las suaves piernas de la itako, comprobando que el calor de su cuerpo quemaba al tacto. Yoh sonrió, la verdad es que él mismo ya no soportaba la temperatura de su propio cuerpo, que le exigía cada vez más de aquella hermosa criatura que él tenía por prometida, cuyo cuerpo yacía bajo el propio, dispuesta a entregarse, por fin, a aquel hombre que tantas noches añoró.

Llegó un momento en que la excitación llevó al shaman a deslizar sus manos entre las piernas de la sacerdotisa, buscando la entrada de su sexo.

**Mmmm, Yoh...**

Débiles gemidos escaparon de la dulce boca de Anna, quien cerró los ojos y arqueó la espalda al sentir los dedos traviesos e intrusos de su prometido, que comenzaron a masajear su intimidad.

Era agradable, si, pero para Kyouyama simplemente ya no era suficiente la forma tan lenta en que Yoh la hacia gozar, no es que no lo disfrutara, es solo que para ella, que soñó por tanto tiempo con esto, le parecía una tortura lenta y cruel el que todo sucediese tan pausadamente.

La itako no pudo más y empujó al castaño, que cayó de espaldas sobre el futon, mirándola confundido. Y Anna, que pretendía llevar a cabo la excitante idea que cruzó su "perversa" mentecilla, le sonrió traviesamente al shaman.

**Ahora me toca a mi.**

Murmuró muy suave antes de besar sus labios con furor, recorriendo aquel cuerpo varonil marcado por fuertes músculos, donde ella posaba sus labios, lamiéndolo y hasta mordiéndolo suavemente. Ese hombre era suyo, y de nadie más.

Bajó poco a poco por el cuerpo del castaño, deleitándose con los roncos gemidos que él le regalaba, hasta que...

**Mmm, Yoh, no sabía que fueras tan... potente.**

Le dijo ella, mirando de cerca el erecto pene del moreno.

Le parecía tan grande, grueso y las venas que se marcaban en toda su longitud, llenándolo de fuerza y vigor, era una visión que excitaba todavía más a Anna, que no reparó en saborearse los labios. Y el simple hecho de pensar que ella era y es el motivo por el cual aquel pedazo de carne se levantaba al aire, la hacia gozar.

Le hubiese gustado torturar un poco al castaño, pero la verdad es que ella misma ya no podía soportarlo.

Así, lamió lentamente la totalidad de aquel instrumento de placer, causando verdaderos estragos en el rey shaman, cuyas pupilas se habían tornado descoloridas y apretaba con fuerza los dientes, pues el placer que su Annita le hacia sentir era tal, que pegó su espalda totalmente al futon, entregado a la deliciosa estimulación de la rubia.

Y hubiese eyaculando en ese mismo instante y con la simple caricia de la lengua de Anna, pero él quería más, mucho más.

Luego, Yoh pudo sentir como una de las manos de la sacerdotisa acariciaba y estrujaba suavemente sus testículos, en un ritmo que cada vez se volvía más busco y rápido que solo lo excitaba más y más.

Anna masajeaba el miembro, desde la base hasta la punta, conciente de que el moreno estaba disfrutando como nunca en su vida, pues se retorcía con los toques que ella le daba.

La sintió detenerse y creyó que aquel juego había terminado, más aquel pensamiento se desvaneció cuando sintió nuevamente los labios de la chica besar la punta de su glande para luego llevarse el miembro a la boca, como si quisiese devorarlo, más lamiéndolo y succionándolo, disfrutando de los entrecortados gemidos de su amante, que acariciaba los dorados cabellos de la itako, despeinándola aún más.

Pero aquella delicia poco duró, porque el mismo Yoh, empujó levemente a Kyouyama, alejándola de su pene y recostándola sobre el futon.

**Lo siento, Annita...** La estrechaba con fuerza mientras le hablaba con agitación. **Pero ya no puedo más.**

**Vaya, Yoh, al parecer eres mucho más apasionado de lo que imaginaba... ¡ hazlo !.**

Anna, totalmente de acuerdo con su prometido, le sonrió de forma traviesa antes de que volviesen a besarse con hambre de ellos mismos.

Más algo parecía detener al shaman, que entre los tantos besos, le dijo...

**Anna, es que yo...**

**¿Qué pasa¿qué te detiene?.**

**N-no quiero lastimarte.**

Las pupilas de la sacerdotisa se destiñeron al escucharlo decir aquello. Comenzó a temblar ligeramente; sus recuerdos y pensamientos se mezclaron formando un verdadero caos en su mente.

Se sentía ligeramente culpable, pero sabía que no debía decírselo a Yoh, no...

"_Me odiaría, además..._"

No tiene mucha importancia, fue solamente una noche, solo una...

**Descuida, no lo harás.**

Con estas palabras, la itako besó apasionadamente al shaman mientras separaba sus largas piernas y las cruzaba alrededor de la espalda de su compañero, acomodándose para que el pene apuntara directo a la entrada de su vagina.

Así, Anna comenzó a moverse suavemente, creando fricción entre ambos sexos, un exquisito roce que terminó por desquiciar al muchacho.

Loco de amor y deseo, Yoh empujó suavemente su miembro, entrando poco a poco en la intimidad de la rubia, que jadeaba y formaba un arco con la espalda según se iba deslizando la hombría de su amante en ella.

**Anna, Anna...**

Murmuraba el shaman, mientras la besaba con verdadera pasión.

Gimiendo su nombre, porque para él, ahora no había nada más que la mujer entre sus brazos.

Las manos de la sacerdotisa se aferraban a la fuerte figura del moreno, acariciando con toques de suavidad y ternura la espalda de este.

Y lo que al principio fue un lento y cuidadoso avance al interior del sexo de la mujer, poco a poco se volvió un ir y venir desesperado, de las caderas de ambos, en especial de Yoh, que gozaba casi desquiciadamente de la forma en que la piel interna de la itako abrazaba su miembro cada vez que entraba y salía.

De esta forma, el muchacho no tardó mucho en lograr que su espina estuviese totalmente enterrada en la vagina de Anna, incluso sus testículos se pegaban constantemente a la línea que separaba las piernas de la rubia mujer.

**Yoh, Yoh...**

Para ese entonces, la chica lanzó un gemido, cuyo tono a pesar de denotar el placer que la recorría, también traía consigo un dejo de dolor ante el nuevo intruso en su cuerpo.

No era para menos, apenas la noche anterior había recibido dentro suyo al imponente miembro de Hao Asakura, y ahora, Yoh la penetraba con una fuerza similar a la de aquel demonio, y su cuerpo, que aun no se acostumbraba por completo a la delicias del sexo, comenzaba a amoldarse al tamaño y grosor de la hombría del shaman.

Yoh notó la incomodidad que reflejaba el lindo rostro de su prometida, y no dudo en detenerse, preocupado por ella.

**¿Te lastime, lo s-sien...**

**Shuuu, esta bien, no te detengas.**

La itako acariciaba suavemente la mejilla derecha del moreno, mientras le regalaba una tierna sonrisa, e Yoh, que adoraba las sensaciones que experimentaba al unir su cuerpo al de Anna, no esperó para reiniciar con aquellas embestidas, más ahora, con mucha más delicadeza que antes. Por eso, ahora que volvía a penetrarla, lo hacía con cuidado, como si ella fuese de cristal.

**Te amo, te amo...**

Lo escucho decir varias veces, en medio del delirio de amor que vivían.

Ella lo abrazó con fuerza; en su corazón, sabía que esto no era justo para Yoh, pero ahora no podía pensar en otro que no fuera él, en nadie.

Las caricias y besos parecían no terminarse.

Sus manos se entrelazaron, apretándolas con fuerza; esto era maravillosamente intenso, ambos haciéndose el amor hasta el cansancio.

Para Yoh sería el recuerdo más hermoso que pudiese tener y lo mejor de todo es que esto aun no terminaba.

La respiración de ambos se tornó más agitada, mientras las caderas de los amantes se movían de abajo hacia arriba, llevándolos hasta el mismísimo cielo, perdidos en su mundo de placer.

Después, Yoh aumentó la fuerza y velocidad de su penetración y Anna ya no pudo más. Comenzó a sentir como su vagina comenzaba a apretar deliciosamente el pene del castaño, reteniéndolo ahí, como si lo estuviese exprimiendo.

**Y-Yoh, aaahh!... aaahhhhhh!.**

Anna gimió sin reserva, retorciéndose sobre el futon al sentir como su cuerpo era invadido por una electricidad y un placer que la habían complacido completa y agotadoramente.

Poco después, el shaman lanzó un profundo gemido placentero, mucho mayor que los anteriores y que seguramente se escuchó por toda la pensión.

Sus piernas temblaron ante una especie de descarga eléctrica que se deslizó por todo el cuerpo del Asakura, al sentir como los músculos internos de su chica se contraían, abrazándole con fuerza el pene.

Un líquido perleado salió del miembro del muchacho, alojándose en el cuerpo de la sacerdotisa. Al sentir esto, ambos jóvenes, con los ojos cerrados, dieron un largo suspiro que delataba cuan intensamente se habían amado.

Con sus cuerpos aun unidos, volvieron a abrazarse y a besarse con verdadero cariño, mientras se recuperaban de su orgasmo. Unos minutos después, su respiración se había normalizado ya.

Yoh la miraba detalladamente, sonriéndole con cariño y ternura, como solo él sabía hacerlo. Ella, no pudo evitar contagiarse de la felicidad del shaman e igual le sonrió sutilmente antes de darle un pequeño beso y refugiarse en sus brazos.

**Anna...**

**Mmm...**

**Te amo muchísimo.**

La itako guardó silencio.

No hace mucho, ella le hubiese respondido que igual lo amaba, o incluso, ella misma le hubiera hecho aquella confesión sin necesidad de escucharlo primero del Shaman King, pero ahora...

" _No estoy segura, ya ni sé lo que siento... creo que algo en mi cambió y no sé que es..._ "

**Y-yo también.**

Le dijo ella finalmente, no muy convencida de sus palabras. No quería pensar más en ese asunto.

Así, se abrazó con fuerza al castaño, el cual deslizaba suavemente sus manos por toda su blanca piel, quedando dormida al poco rato, sobre el cuerpo del que fuera su amante de esta noche, mientras su propio cuerpo, desnudo, era cobijado por los brazos del segundo Asakura de esta generación.

Una sonrisa de felicidad adornaba el rostro del moreno, quien en su mente, agradecía infinitamente el que Anna lo hubiese escogido a él y a ningún otro.

" _Mañana se lo diré a Annita_. "

Fue el último pensamiento del shaman, antes de quedar profundamente dormido, entre los brazos de la mujer que tanto amaba.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Una figura permanecía de pie entre las sombras, contemplando la escena.

Él frunció el seño; ella yacía, desnuda, sobre el cuerpo de aquel estúpido shaman que sonreía lleno de felicidad y, por supuesto, de satisfacción, después de hacer el amor con la mujer más hermosa y perfecta de la tierra, nada menos que la tremendamente bella, Anna Kyouyama.

Y sintió rabia, celos y aquella maldad que hacia arder a su alma.

**¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto, Anna?.**

Susurró entre dientes, poco antes de perder la cordura.

Estaba loco de celos y más que dispuesto a matar al maldito de Yoh Asakura, que se había atrevido a disfrutar de la mujer que le pertenecía a él y a nadie más.

La mujer de Hao Asakura.

_**Sin finalizar.**_

* * *

A eso le llamó lemon; mucha pasión, mucho amor, y por supuesto. . . confusión.

Anna no puede evitar compararlos, yo no la culpo, ambos tienen algo que la hace desearlos; no te preocupes, Anna, quédate con los dos. ¬.

HOLAS...

Les escribe **Maeda Ai**, pidiéndoles interminables disculpas por la larga demora. Me pongo de rodillas y me disculpo por ello (más que nada porque no soporto que un fic que me gusta se quede a medias, y esta vez yo lo hice, que horror). Por ello, para todos los que han seguido esta historia, les pido disculpas y paciencia porque me será muy difícil actualizar muy seguido, pero hare lo posible por terminar el fic.

Además, también hubo una muy buena razón para el retraso y es que. . . . . no encuentro a Lua-Xan, TT... la he estado buscando, le he mando varios fic (como dos, pero nunca había dejado de responderme)... si alguien del otro lado de esta pantalla sabe de ella, díganme, o mejor, LUA, contáctame para saber que hacer con este fic, pues la verdadera razón de que haya publicado este capitulo que estaba almacenado es saber de ti, amiga.

Bueno, sin más, los dejo con los reviews, por supuesto que los contestare todos, desde donde nos quedamos... me despido y ojalá hayan disfrutado el lemon.

_Belzer_ - Pues ya le dijo, y lo que se viene es mucho más... interesante. Sabes, hay algo que descubriste y que a mi, al menos, se me pasó, pero son pequeños detalles, jeje, que Yoh ni en cuenta de las marcas, pero bueno. Agradezco tus comentarios, en especial porque también consideras los capítulos que no son lemon, que también nos cuesta trabajo escribir, después de todo, son el puente entre las relaciones de los personajes. Ojala este nuevo capitulo también te guste y disculpa la GRAN DEMORA.

_Sakuya_ - Jeje, considerando que te gusta más el Yoh x Anna, tengo al esperanza de que este capitulo te guste más que los anteriores, si así es, disfrútalo.

_Seinko_ - Si antes nos demoramos, mira ahora, más de medio año en publicar, espero mejorar eso. Aquí el lemon entre Yoh y Anna, amiga, sé que adoras esta pareja y espero que este capitulo te guste, para que nos perdones por la tardanza TT.

_Laymiha_ - Pues, Yoh después de todo se dejó llevar por sus instintos, bueno, Anna es su prometida y la quiere, esta en todo su derecho, hay que darle un poco de amor al pobrecito, jeje. así es, aquí el lemon YohXAnna que esperabas, ojalá te guste, en lo personal creo que es entre tierno y apasionado. De cualquier forma, tengo en mente un poco más de Hao x Anna más adelante.

_Annami_ - HOLAS, bueno, esta vez fue muchísimo más tiempo. jeje, crees que a Yoh lo estamos dejando como a un pobre diablo, bueno, lo siento, la verdad es que si nos pasamos, espero que eso haya mejorado en este capitulo, dame tu opinión, pues aquí esta le lemon que tanto esperabas y la justicia que tanto querías, aunque esto va a desencadenar más problemillas... ojala te guste .

_ANAYOH_ - Seguimos, seguimos, disculpa la demora. Espero este capitulo te haya gustado.

_Priss_ - Lo siento, mujer, se que adoras y que eres fanática del Hao x Anna, pero en este fic es necesario que la itako se relacione con los dos, eso es lo interesante, ajajaja -risa diabólica de MAi-. No tienes que conformarte, Hao y Anna volverán a estar juntos, pero las circunstancias no serán muy buenas. BYE, bye.

_Annita-Chan_ - TT, lo siento, lo siento, se que demoramos MUCHISIMO, hare lo más que pueda para que no vuelva a llegar a estos extremos, (digo, más de medio año es demasiado). Espero que este capitulo compense la demora.

_Hanak_ - Pues la verdad no quiero que sea el ultimo fic que escriba junto con Lua, aunque primero tengo que encontrarla, jeje. Disculpa el retraso, espero te guste este capitulo y estés interesada en seguir la historia.

_May sk_ - AMIGA... TT, tu tampoco ya no me escribes, no se de ti, donde estas... leerás esta historia, leerás lo que estoy escribiendo ahora?. Agradezco muchísimo los comentarios que haces de esta historia loca, salvaje, lujuriosa, etc, etc, etc... bueno, si no tuviera nada de eso, entonces yo no estaría aquí. Yo que más quisiera ser profesional y que me pagaran por pervertir mentecillas inocentes que, ejem, perdón por hacer lo que más me gusta, pero no me pagan nada, al contrario, yo salgo poniendo de mi dinero y ya diré más adelante o en otro de mis fics porque... Y de Yoh, ni cuenta se dio, esta tan enamorado y confía ciegamente en Anna que... bueno, ya lo leyeron. Yo igual siempre estaré con Horo, digo Hao, bah, con los cuatros, lo que son los gemelos, el adorable ainu y el cascarrabias de Len, como me gustan los muchachotes. Ojalá pueda saber de ti, amiga.

_Kami Hao_ - Saludos... creo que volverás a pensar "por fin puso un nuevo capitulo", jeje, lo siento, sé que esta vez en verdad tarde en actualizar, me disculpo. Que puedo decir, en realidad supongo que igual me inclino un poco más por el HaoxAnna, más que nada porque Hao es muy sexy y sutilmente salvaje, pero yo adoro HOROxANNA, ah, que pareja, pero bueno. Sobre el yaoi, sinceramente no me llama mucho la atención, pero estoy de acuerdo en que el HoroxRen es la pareja preferida de ese tipo de fics. Y el yuri, pues tampoco me atrae mucho, aunque es interesante la situación que expones, ejeje.

_Darla Asakura_ - Pues ojalá te hayas animado a leer la historia, a mi en lo personal me encanta y no quiero dejar este fic por la mitad, haré lo posible por terminarlo. Y bueno, gracias por pensar que el simple hecho de que un fic lleve mi nombre involucrado, significa que es una buena historia, aunque preferiría que lo leyeras, y más porque la de la idea fue Lua-xan, quien solo me invitó a participar. Y de Priss, jeje, a ella todo lo que tenga Hao x Annba la vuelve loca, jeje.

_Selenne Kiev_ - Lo siento, lo siento, supongo que este capitulo no te agradara mucho que digamos porque involucra una pareja que no te gusta del todo, pero te aseguro que habrá un poquito de HaoxAnna más adelante. No, no quiero gastar mi poco dinero en rehabilitaciones, y menos porque en diciembre se viene una muy buena convención de anime-manga-comics donde pienso quedarme en bancarrota, pobre, pero feliz, eeehhhhhhhh.

_Kanna Asakura_ - Agradezcamos a Selene que te recomendó leer esta historia, me alegro que te este gustando, disculpa la demora, ojalá el lemon lo recompense un poco, sé que querías leer la continuación, aunque, como prefieres HaoxAnna, igual y este capitulo no te gusta del todo.

_Miyo Asakura_ - Gracias por leer el fic, es bueno saber que mi pagina sirvió para algo, jeje, es que ahí va, o iba, más atrasada la historia.

Cielos, estamos en problemas, hay quienes quieren más HaoxAnna, hay quienes no, y es que también te entiendo, Yoh es muy lindo y como que duele un poco verlo sufrir. Yo siempre lo hago sufrir, pero es que es interesante. Por otro lado, a mi no se me da inventar personajes, no me gusta, y es que si en Shaman King hay tantos y de donde escoger, para que crear un tipo sin rostro?. Espero que este capitulo haya compensado un poco lo que sufriste por Yoh en el capitulo anterior, pues en este, disfrutó de lo lindo, jeje.


	7. Chapter 7

**Las cosas que me haces hacer... porque te amo.**

Por:_ Lua Xan & Maeda Ai._

.:: Capitulo 7 ::.

* * *

En algún lugar del inmenso mundo, recostado sobre el frío césped, Hao Asakura mantenía sus provocativos ojos fijos sobre el cielo aun entintado en azul.  
Su sonrisa tranquila y traviesa adornándole el rostro, esa expresión que hizo y hacía estremecer a más de una chica... y era precisamente una mujer la que ocupaba sus pensamientos. 

**Itako no Anna...**

Tan peligrosamente bella, irresistiblemente hermosa, así era Anna Kyouyama.  
Más hermosa que los ángeles, fría y cruel como el peor de los demonios... como él.

De belleza simple y sencilla, era una mujer al natural. Ningún color artificial cubría la pálida piel de su rostro; brillantes gemas negras tenía por ojos, fríos y calculadores, si, pero capaces de arder bajo las llamas de la pasión, su pasión, su fuego.

Dorados eran sus cabellos, cabellos que se mecían sensualmente con el viento...

**... Dorados... como el sol.**

Finas y sutiles curvas daban forma a su frágil silueta femenina; blanca era su piel, tan blanca como la nieve, pero no fría, no... era cálida, lo más suave y sublime que sus manos hayan tocado, lo más cálido, lo más delicado.  
Sus dos pequeños senos eran coronados por un par de aureolas de un tentador color rosa; blandos, de tamaño adecuado como para ser cubiertos por cada uno de sus puños, simplemente perfectos.

Un sutil aroma superficial cubría su cuerpo, más por debajo de éste se escondía la fragancia exquisita de su desnudez, incitadora, deliciosa... el shaman de fuego podría perderse por completo, dejarse envolver por su aroma y permanecer así por la eternidad.

Y finalmente, la virtud más extraña que poseía esa mujer, poseía, porque Hao Asakura se encargó de robársela... Anna era pura como pocas, como ninguna que hubiese yacido entre sus brazos.

**La única realmente digna de estar a mi lado... la única.**

Un profundo suspiro inundó el ambiente, las palabras de Hao no eran más que producto del recuerdo de la noche en que hizo suya a la única mujer que realmente merecía serlo, y la única que en verdad lo era en toda la extensión de la palabra... ¡Suya!, porque no había sido tocada por ningún otro; suya, porque ella misma se le había entregado completamente; suya, porque la deseaba, estaba loco por ella y no permitiría que Yoh o cualquier otro hombre se atreviese a tocarla; suya, porque gracias a esa mujer, por primera vez experimentaba la sensación de los celos; suya porque haberle hecho el amor le daba ese derecho... suya, solo suya...

Entonces, de forma inesperada, el shaman de fuego se percató de la excitación en su cuerpo, excitación que surgió tan solo por pensar en esa mujer... un ángel caído del cielo, o tal vez, el demonio más hermoso.

**Anna... no lo entiendo, ninguna mujer me había hecho disfrutar tanto del sexo, como tú lo hiciste...**

Tenía enfermizos deseos de sentir la suavidad de su piel, besar sus lindos labios hasta saciarse con su dulce sabor; verse a si mismo envuelto entre los brazos de la rubia; escuchar sus gemidos de placer, sus gritos que le pedían más y más; ser retenido por sus piernas al rededor de su cintura, hundir su hombría en aquel cuerpo femenino, tan frágil, tan fuerte... que irónico.

**Esa mujer... la deseo.**

Hao se saboreó los labios.  
El calor invadía su cuerpo y no podía sacarse a la rubia itako de la cabeza, no podía, no quería...

Cerró los ojos, aun pensando en ella, recordaba la noche en que prometió darle placer, esa noche Anna no fue la única en deleitarse con sensaciones nuevas para su cuerpo, el shaman de fuego disfrutó como nunca, como si fuese la última noche de su vida.  
Cada caricia, cada beso, cada suspiro... recordarlos lo hacían vibrar y no era para menos, sentir la calidez de su cuerpo...

**Ahh¡ qué sensación tan maravillosa !.**

El éxtasis fue tan intenso, que creyó haberse elevado hasta el cielo tan solo para caer de golpe y descubrirse aun en la tierra.  
Solo quería divertirse, satisfacer sus deseos y necesidades carnales, que, como todo hombre, él también poseía; disfrutar de su cuerpo, placer físico era lo que buscaba, nada más...

**... ¡ Nada más !...**

Pero el destino es tan impredecible.  
Cómo hombre, él pretendía utilizarla, jugar con su cuerpo, saciarse y desecharla como a todas las demás mujeres que poseyó... ¡ qué estúpido !. Todas las mujeres con las que estuvo terminaron enamoradas de él, decían no poder vivir sin Hao, pero ella no...

**Y ahora estoy aquí, tratando de sacarte de mi cabeza¡ maldita mujer !.**

¿Quién iba a pensar que el amo del fuego estaría obsesionado con el recuerdo de una noche, obsesionado con ese frágil cuerpo femenino, con su exquisito aroma, y no poder deshacerse del recuerdo de una simple mujer.  
Pero la itako no era cualquier chica, ninguna podría compararse con esa rubia, jamás. Y es que ella es diferente, es especial... es Anna.

**Es una diosa vestida de mujer.**

No podía más, ya no tenía caso negarlo... la necesitaba, a Anna, necesitaba besarla hasta cansar sus labios; tocarla hasta que sus manos no le respondieran más; penetrarla con demencia hasta hacerla llorar y gritar de infinito placer... necesitaba tenerla, sentirla, hacerla suya, pero más importante que eso...

**Refugiarme en su pecho mientras me abraza, escuchando el latir de su corazón; que sus suaves y dulces caricias tranquilicen a mi alma llena de maldad.**

Una cálida sensación quemaba su pecho desde el interior, obligando a su corazón a latir desesperado, agitado. Una palabra se formó en su mente, pero aceptarla equivaldría a rendirse, a resignarse y ponerse a los pies de esa perversa mujer.

La necesitaba, lo había comprendido; que la deseaba, ya no podía ocultarlo; que le obsesionaba su recuerdo y que estaba loco por ella, no tenía caso negarlo...

**Pero que la amo... ¡ es una estupidez !.**

Y sin embargo, Hao no pudo ganar la batalla interna que tenía consigo mismo.  
Sin detenerse a meditarlo un poco más, invocó al espíritu de fuego y de un solo salto se posó sobre su mano. Si seguía analizando las emociones nuevas que lo invadían, podría arrepentirse y tratar inútilmente de olvidarla.

Quería verla, necesitaba estar con ella, retenerla entre sus brazos y enredarse en su cuerpo de nuevo.

El hombre que pretendía que su relación con la sacerdotisa fuese solo de una noche, ahora iba en su busca... porque no podía estar sin ella, sin su mujer...

**... Sin mi Anna.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El shaman permanecía de pie entre las sombras, contemplando la escena.  
Frunció el seño; ella yacía, desnuda, sobre el cuerpo de aquel estúpido shaman que sonreía lleno de felicidad y, por supuesto, de satisfacción, después de hacer el amor con la mujer más hermosa y perfecta de la tierra, nada menos que la tremendamente bella, Anna Kyouyama.

Y sintió rabia, celos y aquella maldad que hacía arder a su alma.

**¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto, Anna?.**

Susurró entre dientes, poco antes de perder la cordura.  
Estaba loco de celos y más que dispuesto a matar al maldito de Yoh Asakura, que se había atrevido a disfrutar de la mujer que le pertenecía a él y a nadie más. . .

La mujer de Hao Asakura.

_Sin finalizar._

* * *

_MAEDA AI._  
Desde hacía mucho tenía la ambición de escribir acerca de como Hao se obsesiona con la rubia itako, y sinceramente el resultado no está tan mal .  
Para mi, ningún chico de mankin puede resistirse a Anna Kyouyama, ni siquiera el propio Hao, después de todo, en el manga, el mismo dijo que Anna sería su esposa y que sus intenciones... eran muy serias ¬. 

Creo que ya las disculpas salen sobrando¿no?. Más de un año, sería un verdadero milagro que muchos de ustedes si quiera recuerden este fic, o más aun, que se animen a leerlo. Me gustaría decir que ya no nos tardaremos tanto en actualizar, pero mejor ya no digo nada, de todas formas no me van a creer, pues ni yo misma me creo.

Pero bueno, les dejo dos capitulos, y estoy a la espera de que Lua decida que va a seguir ahora, sin más. . . no sé si tenga algun caso, pero respondo sus reviews de hace más de un año.

Belzer - 2005-10-16. Si antes no recordabas la fecha en que habiamos actualizado la ultima vez, ahora mucho menos, jeje. Ojala esta espera igual haya valido la pena, aunque quien sabe, fue una espera muy larga, lo siento TT. Yoh es toda ternura, la verdad es que es el chico perfecto, sueño de toda mujer, guapo, lindo, tierno, amable, cariñoso, lava trastes, limpia la casa, hace de comer, es mandilon, bueno. . . yo no sé por qué prefiero a Hao¿por qué?. Como veras, en este capitulo, Lua y yo describimos a un Yoh inexperto, pero lleno de pasion, asi que, Yoh, dale las gracias a la pasion y al instinto, porque si no, pues pobre Annita, la habrias dejado a medias. LUA ya apareció, después de un año, más o menos, ojalá podamos revibir esta historia.

NrDü-Chan - 2005-10-17. Hola, siento mucho la demora y hacerte sufrir con respecto a los turnos entre Hao e Yoh en lo que a Anna se refiere, pero bueno, tienes razón en cuanto a que Yoh debe tener más privilegios con Anna, puesto que el es su prometido, pero no nos pudimos resistir a los encantos de Hao. Mujer, felicidades por ser virgen, bueno esto fue hace un año, asi que si ya dejaste serlo, igual felicidades... ¿qué? (no me vean feo los que lo esten haciendo), es un acontecimiento muy importante en la vida de una mujer. Bueno, la verdad, Lua y yo aun no nos ponemos de acuerdo con respecto a que va a pasar con Anna, (sinceramente yo la admiro tanto, que no la haria sufrir), haber que pasa, jeje, la verdad es que, como bien dices, parte de la historia esta armada y no podremos complacerte, GOMEN. Yo igual amo a Yoh, bueno, después de Horo Horo y Hao, y como le decia a Belzer, Yoh es el chico perfecto. . . ¿podre yo encontrar un hombre que haga todos los quehaceres de la casa?. Dios, mandame un Yoh.

Rama chan - 2005-10-17. Bueno, no entiendo mucho el portugues, ojala tu entiendas mi castellano. De hecho, siempre me he preguntado¿cómo es que las personas que hablan portugues, entienden muy bien el castellano?. Ya saben, futbolistas principalmente. Si acaso yo entendere dos o tres palabras, pero bueno, vamos a esforzarnos aqui. Me hubiera gustado escribirte esto hace un año, pero más vale tarde. . . bueno, ya. ¿Por que no te gusto que estuviese con Hao?. ¿Por quuueeeeeeeeeé?. Bueno, ojala, si sigues ahi, puedas leer lo que resta del fic (trataremos de terminarlo, lo juro), a pesar de que Hao seguira en la historia y tendra un par de encuentros con Anna, pero me gustaria saber que opinas al final de esta historia. Y... lo siento, pero fue todo lo que pude entender del portugues. Mentiria si te dijera que voy a estudiar tu idioma, llevo años tratando de regresar a las clases de inglés y no lo he logrado, jeje.

Yomo-asakura - 2005-10-18. Muchas gracias por interesarte en esta historia. La verdad no se que decirte, me gusta mucho el YohxAnna, pero me inclino más por la otra pareja. Pero no sé, no sé, haber que pasa. Disculpa la demora, sinceramente no queriamos tardar más de un año en continuar con esto, GOMEN TT.

Sei August9 (Seinko) - 2005-10-18. Ahhh, tanto tiempo sin hablar contigo (insisto, no me acostumbro a tu otro nick). ¿Cómo decirtelo?, comparto tu gusto por la pareja YOHxANNA, pero cómo va la historia dudo mucho que vayan a quedar juntos, yo de plano quiero dejar a Anna con Hao, ahora, en cuanto al trio. . . ganas no nos hacen falta, creo que seria un proyecto muy ambicioso, por no decir: pervertido y morboso. Es la verdad, pero quizá en otra historia, en esta no. Siento la demora, ojalá aun tengas curiosidad por este fic.

Aldal - 2005-11-13. Nooooooooo, no digas eso de Anna, porque me duele en el alma. Bueno, sinceramente, Lua y yo nunca quisimos que la vieran de ese modo, pero bueno, son impresiones y consecuencias de nuestra narrativa (sin mencionar la mente perversa y cochambrosa). Yo que más quisiera que cambiases de opinion en cuanto a la itako, pero es dificl. Es una sensacion que entiendo, cuando leo fics donde Yoh le pone el cuerno a Anna, lo quiero matar por ser tan "insensible", un miserable traidor. Asi que, aunque me cueste decirlo, entiendo el por qué de tu punto de vista.

Kami Hao - 2005-11-24. Saludos, sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero si llegas a interesarte en la historia de nuevo, me daria mucho gusto, seria feliz. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios. Si aun te gusta el HAOxANNA, habra un poquito en los capítulos que vienen, pero no sé como va a acabar esto. Igual y termina siendo un HOROxANNA, jeje. . . ¿qué?, a mi me encnata Horo.

Ai-chan4 - 2005-11-26. Si te gusta el lemon, has caido en las manos indicadas, las de Lua y las mias, jajajajaja -risa malevola-. Si te gusta el HAOxANNA, digo lo mismo. Lamento la tardanza y me gustaria jurar y perjurar que no volvera a pasar, pero mejor ya no digo nada. Si trataremos de no desaparecer por tanto tiempo, pero a ver que pasa.

Sakura himura - 2006-02-22. Muchas gracias por los comentarios que hiciste hace, vaya, casi un año. Ojalá puedas leer este capitulo y los que siguen. Personalmente te estoy agradecida de que hayas leido algunos de mis otros fics, es importante para mi saberlo, de verdad. Sin más, espero tener noticias y comentarios tuyos para este fic, si es que todavia andas rondando la sección de mankin, jeje.

Anna Satsuki Kyouyama - 2006-04-30. Lamento la tortura, de verdad. Yo te entiendo, hay un par de fics por ahi que me encantan y hace ya bastante tiempo que no los han actualizado. Senti en carne propia la impaciencia de quienes nos leen. TT GOMEN. Ojalá que cuando te des una vuelta por esta seccion, te encuentres con que el fic ya ha sido actualizado.

Tatsuki Shinomori - 2006-05-13. Sabes?, hay un comentario tuyo que me hizo pensar. . . (asi es, a veces lo hago). Que Yoh deberá querer mucho a Anna para perdonarla. Estoy de acuerdo contigo, es muy dificil perdonar una traicion y más a tal grado. Pero, somos tan malas y adoramos la maldad pura de Hao, que no nos arrependimos de hacer sufir a Yoh, si nos da un poco de pena, al menos a mi, pero recuerdo a Hao y. . . se me olvida, jeje. Ya en serio, espero que aun tengas interes por este fic y nos comentes que te parecio este capitulo, asi como los que siguen, que, te adelanto, ya no son muchos.

Zauberry - 2006-07-03. Espero que todavia andes por ahi, o que cuando vuelvas a entrar a esta seccion te encuentres con la sorpresa de que actualizamos después de un año, bueno, mas de un año. Oye, es buena idea, que Anna se quede con los dos, total, hay que disfrutar las cosas buenas de la vida y que mejor que dos gemelos guapisimos.

:KAT: - 2006-06-23. Siento mucho el haber tardado tanto para actualizar la histroia. Si todavia te interesas en el fic, me gustaria saber de ti.

SHIRAZE ASAKURA TAO - 2006-06-02. Gracias, ojalá te intereses nuevamente en la historia, bueno, aqui hay un triangulo amoroso, no llegamos al grado de hacer un trio, aunque es una buena idea que, sinceramente, me encantraria escribir, pero será en otra historia. Pero ansio poder escribir un trio con estos personajes.


	8. Chapter 8

**Las cosas que me haces hacer... porque te amo.**

Por: _Lua Xan & Maeda Ai._

.:: Capitulo 8 ::.

* * *

Un amplia sonrisa cruzaba el rostro del Shaman King, la mas fresca y radiante que pudiese expresar.  
Estaba contento, no¡increíblemente feliz!, pues apenas la noche anterior su prometida, su querida Annita por fin había sido suya. Habían hecho el amor de forma tal, que ya pasaban de las 12:00 p.m. y él recién había despertado. Había quedado agotado, pero feliz y satisfecho. 

Despertar y tenerla a ella entre sus brazos. . . Kami, no podía pedir nada más, la tenía a ella y eso significaba tenerlo todo, todo!.

Contemplándola mientras dormía, tuvo fuertes deseos de hacerla suya de nuevo, despertarla con sus besos, acariciarla con suavidad y ternura, y perder la razón amándola.

Pero ahí estaba él. . . preparando el desayuno mientras la rubia seguía atrapada en sus sueños.  
No quiso despertarla.

_""Sería mejor si la sorprendo con el desayuno en la cama.""_

Pensó. Si, eso y que ella lo mataría si el Asakura creía que podía olvidarse de todos sus deberes tan solo por el hecho de haber pasado la noche juntos.

Pequeñas cascadas de lagrimas se deslizaban por las mejillas del shaman, al imaginar las torturas de su amada compañera. La conocía bastante bien¿quién podía conocerla mejor¿quién?. . .

Y como si el destino lo hubiese escuchado, le mandó la respuesta. . .  
Un poder espiritual se sintió de pronto, no!, simplemente aumentó para dejarse sentir de golpe. Era una presencia inconfundible, penetrante, fría y aterradora.

**¡Hao!.**

Yoh apenas fue capaz de pronunciar aquel nombre; sus pupilas desteñidas por la sorpresa. Se quedó inmóvil.

No, no podía ser. . . ¿es que acaso no había muerto.  
Pero lo que realmente lo aterró, fue que el poder del shaman de fuego provenía de la habitación donde estaba Anna. . .

**¡Maldición, no!.**

Desesperado, Yoh subió corriendo por las escaleras, oprimiendo con fuerza su Harusame.  
No le gustó nada lo que vio al abrir la puerta. . .

**¿Qué tal, hermanito?, tanto tiempo. . .**

El castaño de largos cabellos lo saludaba como si se tratase de una simple visita de cortesía.  
Lo miraba con superioridad y una sonrisa burlona plasmada en el rostro, mientras sostenía a la rubia entre sus brazos.

**Suéltala.**

Gritó el menor de los gemelos, desenvainando su espada; estaba asustado, pero iba a protegerla.

**No, no lo haré. Asakura. . . tienes algo que es mío.  
**

**Maldita sea¿aun quieres mi alma?.**

Hao sonrió divertido ante lo ciego que resultó ser su otra mitad.  
¿Qué no era bastante claro?, o tenía que explicárselo con manzanitas?.

**Tu alma ya no me interesa... he venido por ella, por mi mujer... Anna es mía, la tuve entre mis brazos una noche antes que tu, hermanito. Fui su primer hombre¿no sabías?.**

**¿Qué... qué dices?.**

Toda la ira que sintiese el Shaman King, se vino abajo, siendo reemplazada por la confusión e incertidumbre.  
Posó sus ojos en Anna. No, no, Hao no podía estar hablando en serio, quería provocarlo, solo eso. Pero al buscar la mirada de la itako, esta seguía fija sobre el piso, incapaz de mantener el semblante en alto.

**Anna¿es eso verdad?, dime que no.**

Preguntó Yoh, más fue el silencio de la chica su única respuesta, mientras ella ocultaba sus ojos con los dorados cabellos que caían sobre su rostro.

**No puede ser. . . ¿por qué?.**

Hao lo miraba triunfante. Lo disfrutaba, oh si, disfrutaba hacer sufrir a su hermano y más aun viéndolo derrotado.

**Bueno, ahora que todo esta aclarado, Annita y yo nos tenemos que ir.  
**

**No te lo permitiré. **El moreno de largos cabellos arqueó una ceja al escuchar las palabras del menor. **No dejare que te la lleves, Anna es mi prometida.**

**Lo siento mucho, pero no te estoy pidiendo permiso.**

Yoh apretó fuertemente los dientes, empuñando su espada.  
No dejaría que él le hiciera daño a la sacerdotisa. Por ahora solo importaba que estuviese a salvo y a su lado, ya después vendrían las explicaciones.  
Más apenas dio el grito de batalla, Hao desapareció en una estela de fuego, entre risas de victoria, llevándose a Anna con él.

Yoh cayó de rodillas sobre el piso.  
Estaba confundido, todo su ser era una mezcla volátil de sentimientos encontrados. . . decepción, rabia, dolor y tristeza. Y por primera vez en su vida, no sabía que hacer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Eres un maldito bastardo!!.**

Fueron las palabras, casi gritos, que la rubia le dedicó al shaman de fuego, poco antes de impactar su mano en la mejilla izquierda del moreno.  
Toda su ira y su dolor, iban en ese golpe que para Hao no significó nada.

**¿Ya te sientes mejor?.**

Preguntó él, curioso por saber si su compañera creía estar logrando algo con su comportamiento.

**¿Por qué lo hiciste?.**

La voz de la itako sonó más tranquila, aunque su mirar seguía lleno de ira.

**¿Por qué lo hice¿por qué lo hice?. . . ¿por qué lo hiciste tu?.**

Esta vez fue Hao el que perdió el control.  
¿Cómo se atrevía a cuestionarlo en su proceder?. Ella no tenía ningún derecho a reclamar, no cuando el único afectado era él.

**Tu eres mía, Anna. ¿Por qué te entregaste a otro?.**

El moreno la sujetó fuertemente por los brazos, clavando sus oscuros ojos en los de ella, mirándola lleno de furia, decepción. . . dolor. En cambio, el semblante de la rubia era de sorpresa, mezclado con un inexplicable sentimiento de culpa.

**E-él es mi prometido, estábamos en nuestro derecho.**

Anna giró el rostro a un costado, como si su propia justificación no fuese suficiente, aun para ella.

**Tu eres mía. . . y eso vale mas que un maldito compromiso.**

Hao la tomó por los cabellos, obligándola a mirarlo.  
Había tristeza en los negros ojos de la sacerdotisa. Jamás quiso que las cosas llegaran a este punto. ¿Cómo hacerle entender a Hao?. . . que lo que tuvieron juntos, por muy intenso y hasta especial que haya sido, solo fue por un momento, solo eso.  
No creyó que fuese a encapricharse con ella.

**No es un capricho, no lo es.**

La voz del moreno sonó suave, un poco mas tranquilo por haber divagado en los pensamientos de la rubia mujer.

**¿Qué, qué haces?.**

Anna se estremeció al sentir como los labios del shaman, recorrían su cuello, mordiéndolo suavemente.

**Voy a borrarlo de tu cuerpo.  
**

**¿Qué dices?.  
**

**Serás mía, esta vez, para siempre.**

Y la itako no supo si el estremecer de su cuerpo era por miedo o por emoción.  
Cerró los ojos. . . no importaba.

_Sin finalizar._

* * *

_MAEDA AI.  
_AAHHH !!. Después de dos años hemos vuelto. Uno o dos, la verdad no recuerdo. El caso es que pensé que abandonaríamos este proyecto.  
Para que les miento, a mi me daba flojera continuarlo y sin embargo escribí unos cuantos capítulos, todo gracias a Asumi Asakura, quien revivió en mi la inspiración.  
ARIGATOU, ASUMI-CHAN, SIN TI, ESTOS CAPÍTULOS NO SERÍAN POSIBLES.  
Por cierto, que este capitulo en especial, fue inspiración de ella, pues me escribió sus ideas y yo dije. . . wow, es perfecto!. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Las cosas que me haces hacer... porque te amo.**

Por: Maeda Ai & Lua Xan.

.:: Capitulo 9 ::.

* * *

**Ha-Hao¡detente!.**

Le pedía la chica en un vano intento por no rendirse ante la ardiente pasión que este hombre despertaba en ella.

Pero el shaman de fuego no se detendría, oh no!, jamás. . . la necesitaba con locura y estaba realmente desesperado tanto así que no pudo esperar para colar sus ansiosas manos bajo el vestido de la joven itako.

**Ahhh, Hao. . . ¡Hao!.**

Un gemido o un suspiro; Anna no hubiese podido diferenciar que fue lo que sus labios liberaron. Lo cierto es que el moreno la estaba llenando de placer.

En cuanto a las ropas de ambos, simplemente habían quedado olvidadas en el piso inerte; ¡no las necesitaban!, la cama ardía en llamas. . . de deseo, de gozo y pasión.

El Asakura palpaba los senos perfectos de la rubia, cuyos pequeños pezones, ahora rígidos, lo invitaban al pecado.

Inclinándose sobre la joven, mientras la sujetaba posesiva y firmemente por la cintura, el castaño rodeó el pezón izquierdo con sus labios, quemando la delicada piel de la rubia. La llenaba de placer con cada beso, cada vez que su cálida lengua acariciaba la piel de su pecho y un poco más. . . succionando su duro pezón, cual niño buscando su alimento, encontrándolo. . . pues la lujuria y la excitación comenzaban a desbordarse de aquel shaman que no podía dejar de disfrutar del adorable cuerpo de la bella mujer atrapada bajo su pesado cuerpo.

Guiado por la incontrolable lujuria, Hao llenó de besos la suave y blanca piel de la itako, viajando por la totalidad de su figura, cada curva, cada pequeño rincón.

La recorrió con paciencia, tomándose todo el tiempo necesario para disfrutar de aquel cuerpo. Y precisamente, sus labios terminaron en el sexo de la joven.

**No, Hao¡no me hagas esto!.**

La desesperada voz de Anna se apagó apenas sintió como la lengua del moreno se deslizaba por sus pliegues íntimos, separándolos y lamiendo el clítoris que, hinchado, aceptaba esta pequeña travesura.

La Kyouyama gimió complacida con el estremecimiento de placer que recorrió su columna, obligándola a arquearse y buscar un poco más de contacto con la lengua y los labios del shaman.

Todo el coraje, la ira que él le hizo sentir al entrometerse entre ella e Yoh. . . se había desvanecido, se le había olvidado.

Anna jadeaba, agitados suspiros escapaban de sus dulces labios. Este gozo era demasiado para resistirse y estaba segura de que disfrutaría del éxtasis, cuando la lengua del mayor de los Asakura se había alojado en su vagina, pero no!. . . el muy perverso abandonó su tarea justo antes de que la chica tocase la cima del placer.

Esto era frustrante.

**Tus lindos ojos me ruegan por continuar. . . creí que querías que me detuviera.**

**Canalla!.**

Hao rió ligeramente al escuchar los insultos de su joven amante.

Esta era su "pequeña venganza" por haberle sido infiel.

Quería que le rogara por hacerla suya, que se arrepintiera, pero más que nada, demostrarle que él era mejor hombre, mucho mejor amante que su hermano.

Pero el mismo Hao no pudo resistir ya más.

_""Es irónico. Quería que Anna terminase rendida ante mi, y soy yo el que doblega su voluntad, entregándome completamente a ella. . . pero la deseo con locura, la quiero para mi, la quiero. . .""_

Hao sonrió poco antes de buscar los labios de la sacerdotisa y ahogarse en su dulce aliento, el placer que un simple beso de esta mujer le regalaba.

Y en verdad, no pudiendo resistir más, Hao tomó su lugar entre las piernas de Anna. Un lugar que era solo suyo y de ningún otro; y juró calcinar a aquel que se atreviese a aventurarse en el cuerpo de la itako.

El contacto piel con piel los quemaba, pero les gustaba a los dos, lo disfrutaban, lo deseaban.

Así, Hao guió su duro pene a la entrada de la vagina de su hermosa compañera, frotando su hombría en aquella delgada línea que se abría para él, recibiéndolo cálida y dispuesta.

**Oh, Haooo. . .**

Un suave suspiro se escapó de los labios de la Kyouyama, mientras entrecerraba los ojos.

Solo había sido un leve empujón de las caderas del moreno, suficiente para introducir la gruesa punta de su miembro en la intimidad de la mujer.

El avance fue lento y hasta suave; Hao quería disfrutar al máximo de esto. Cada segundo, cada rincón de la sacerdotisa, cada suspiro suyo y, por supuesto, todas y cada una de las veces en que, entre gemidos, decía su nombre, pidiéndole que no se detuviera, pidiéndole más.

El ir y venir de sus caderas era delicioso y la sincronía entre sus cuerpos era simplemente perfecta.

_""Por eso sé que ella es la única para mi""._

Pensó el shaman, para luego mecer las caderas de forma casi salvaje, fuerte y rápido, haciendo gritar a la itako por la mezcla de intenso dolor y placer que esto le provocaba.

Con una expresión llena de satisfacción y una sonrisa casi sádica,, el shaman de fuego siguió penetrando a su bella amante, incansable e insaciable.

Entre jadeos le preguntó a la joven¿quién era el mejor haciéndole el amor, Yoh o él?.

Anna, llena de placer, no dudó en responder sincera. . .

**Tu, Hao. . . me llenas, me vuelves loca.**

Complacido, el castaño suavizó sus embestidas, tan solo para besar incansable a su mujer.

La adoraba, y así tuviese que encerrarla, tenerla prisionera, sería suya.

La lujuria y la excitación los sofocaron, frotando fuertemente sus sexos para sentirse mutuamente.

Tan insaciable o más que antes, Hao penetró con fuerza a la rubia, haciéndola alcanzar el clímax que solo un delicioso orgasmo te puede regalar; un placer tan intenso y agotador que solo un hombre como Hao Asakura puede darle a una mujer.

La piel interna de Anna se estremeció para luego contraerse con fuerza, reteniendo al pene del moreno dentro suyo. Esa era una caricia que Hao adoraba y, sin poder ya más, gimió con voz ronca mientras liberaba su esencia en la cálida intimidad de la joven.

A la Kyouyama le encantaba sentir el semen del shaman, llenando su interior y escurrir entre sus piernas, mientras aun se mecían ligeramente y se besaban con pasión cansada.

Débiles murmullos se escucharon en la habitación.

Insultos, reclamos y por supuesto reproches, de los cuales, uno en especial que dejó a la itako sin palabras. . .

**Te amo, Anna, en verdad es lo que siento por ti.**

La sacerdotisa lo miró confundida y un tanto incrédula. ¿Qué tan ciertas podían ser sus palabras?. No, no, ella estaba segura que lo que Hao decía sentir no era más que un capricho, una fuerte obsesión que él confundió con amor.

**Hao, yo no sé. . .**

Anna quiso hacerle ver su error, más de inmediato fue silenciada con un desesperado beso que ella correspondió de forma inconsciente.

Y totalmente entregada a los labios del demonio de fuego, se preguntó si no sería ella la que estaba confundida respecto a sus sentimientos por Hao Asakura.

**Sin finalizar.**

* * *

MAEDA AI. 

Wow, me encanta este capitulo.

La situación es fácil de describir cuando se trata de una pareja que me gusta, y esta, después de HOROANNA, es de las que más me gustan.

Lamento la dmeora, ni cuenta me di de que habia pasado tanto tiempo.

Muchas gracias a las personas que estan leyendo esta historia a pesar de los años que lleva inconclusa, en especial a aquellos que dejaron reviews en el capitulo anterior: Shiraze Asakura Tao, Aldal, Antiki, Ai-chan4, Kathy, Priss, Katsumi Kurosawa, Bichigangan y Galia V.

Este fanfiction fue escrito por MAEDA AI. material de "Fallen Angel" y tanto la originalidad como la autoría pueden ser corroboradas por:

IVY

PRISS

Si llegan a encontrar una historia similar a esta (con los mismos diálogos y situaciones), o con el nombre de otro autor(a), será sin mi consentimiento y por tanto un engaño, además de una falta de respeto para los lectores y para mi.

POR FAVOR, NO ROBEN MIS IDEAS Y/O FANFICTIONS.

Totalizado el 27 de Noviembre de 2006.

La dama del Hentai: Maeda Ai.

Por razones de tiempo...

NO escribo:

Continuaciones de fanfictions.

Fanfictions a petición.

Crossovers.

No presto mis Fanfictions a ninguna persona.

—— Me los han pedido para usarlos en concursos de fics, por favor no lo hagan. ——


	10. Chapter 10

**Las cosas que me haces hacer... porque te amo.**

Por: Maeda Ai & Lua Xan.

.:: Capitulo 10 ::.

* * *

**Así que después de todo, si somos iguales.**

Escuchó a sus espaldas, esa voz sarcástica y desagradable llegando a sus oídos, llenándolo de rabia.

Pero él tenía la culpa¿no?. ¿A qué se había quedado¿por qué estaba frente al jardín?. ¿Acaso aguardaba a que la pareja se percatase de su presencia?, creía que esto se resolvería hablando?.

_""Las palabras no resolverán nada.""_

Pensó el castaño, empuñando a Harusame.

**Tu y yo no somos iguales.**

Dijo Yoh entre dientes mientras se ponía de pie y enfrentaba a su hermano mayor.

¿Qué no eran iguales?. El shaman de fuego no opinaba lo mismo, después de todo, no hace mucho que él estuvo en la misma situación de su gemelo.

Traicionado, humillado al ver que su mujer se acostaba con otro y luego, esperó el amanecer para actuar. ¿Acaso no es exactamente lo mismo que Yoh estaba haciendo?.

**Tu también eres voyeur.**

**Maldito, imbécil.**

El menor de los Asakura podía sentir como le hervía la sangre; Hao se estaba burlando de él y sinceramente era ya demasiado cómo para soportarlo.

Había venido aquí, guiado por la presencia del amo de fuego. ¿Y para qué?: para salvar a la mujer que amaba?, pues por lo que pudo ver, Anna no estuvo en peligro en ningún momento, por el contrario, se veía muy feliz en brazos de Hao.

Pero Yoh no se había quedado a ver todo el espectáculo, oh no!, vino afuera para ahogarse en su dolor, convencido de que Anna tan solo había jugado con él.

**Esa linda rubia jugó con los dos. . . también en eso somos iguales.** El mayor hizo una pausa mientras sonreía con una mezcla de ironía, nostalgia y hasta felicidad. **Y los dos estamos enamorados de la misma mujer.**

**Ja. . . ¿tú que sabes del amor?.**

Algo en las palabras de Yoh no le gustó a su hermano.

Entonces, con el semblante lleno de ira, Hao invocó al espíritu de fuego y lo convirtió en espada.

**Pelea.**

**-.-**

**-.-**

**-.-**

Despertó de golpe, asustada.

El choque entre dos fuerzas espiritistas la sacó de los sueños.

**No puede ser.**

Susurró al tiempo en que abandonaba la cama y se vestía, completamente conciente de lo que estaba pasando sin la necesidad de verlo con sus propios ojos.

Al salir, fue testigo de cómo los hermanos peleaban con toda su fuerza.

En sus rostros idénticos, pudo notar la ira, la rabia que los controlaba; ambos fueron cegados por los.

**¡¡Deténganse!!.**

Les gritó con voz autoritaria, cómo la mujer indomable que era, más ninguno de los shamanes parecía haberse percatado de que ella estaba ahí y seguían agitando sus espadas con fuerza y rencor.

En Hao era común ver la expresión sádica y sanguinaria durante las batallas, pero con Yoh. . . la itako en verdad desconocía a su prometido, cuyos ojos desteñidos por la ira lo hacían parecerse todavía más a su hermano mayor.

¿Pero cómo quería ella que se detuviese?. La palabra "furioso" no alcanzaba a describirlo.

Humillado, traicionado, dolido. . . su corazón estaba roto en pedazos y lo único que quería era borrar a Hao del mapa por el simple hecho de haberle quitado a su amada Annita.

_""De él puedo entenderlo.""_ Pensaba la rubia mujer, conciente y avergonzada de su infidelidad al Shaman King. _""Pero de Hao. . .""_

Si bien el shaman de fuego siempre tenía esa temible y desquiciada mirada cuando peleaba, la rubia pudo notar un brillo inusual en los ojos oscuros del muchacho.

**Yoh debió decirle algo que lo hizo enfurecer.**

Susurró la mujer, sin imaginar que sus palabras estaban rayando la realidad.

El menor de los Asakura había puesto entredicho los sentimientos de su hermano. ¿Qué sabía él de su sentir por la bella sacerdotisa?.

Anna era la mujer que Hao quería tener a su lado y sencillamente jamás se la entregaría al estúpido de su hermano. . . jamás.

La pelea parecía muy reñida, pero el mayor de los gemelos desbordaba una ira nunca vista.

Con un hábil movimiento que solo la experiencia puede otorgar, Hao venció a su hermano cuya espada había volado lejos.

**Prepárate.**

Le dijo el shaman de fuego; una sonrisa victoriosa cruzándole el rostro.

Y justo iba a darle el golpe final a su débil reflejo, cuando la escuchó a ella, a Anna. . .

**Yamete. . . onegai. . . Hao, no sigas. . .**

La itako lo miraba suplicante, sus lindos ojos negros desesperados porque esta absurda pelea se detuviese.

Todo esto era su culpa pero no podía soportar ver cómo esos dos hombres a los que tanto quería, luchaban con todas sus fuerzas con el único propósito de hacerse pedazos el uno al otro.

**N-no... necesito... tu lastima.** Le decía Yoh a la Kyouyama mientras trataba con dificultades en ponerse de pie. **Mucho menos... que finjas preocuparte po-por mi cuando tan solo te has reído de mis senti... mientos hacia ti. No puedo creer que... me dejé envolver por una mujerzuela... porque eso es lo que eres... una chica fácil, una perr. . .**

Pero el shaman no pudo continuar, pues el demonio de fuego le había pateado justo en la cara, lanzándolo a varios metros de distancia.

**No permitiré que le hables así a mi mujer.**

Gritó el mayor mientras, posando la mirada sobre su hombro, veía como la sacerdotisa lloraba llena de tristeza.

Anna se llevó las manos a la boca, tratando de impedir que los sollozos escapasen. Le dolían las palabras de su prometido y sin embargo, muy en el fondo de su corazón, sentía que no tenía derecho a reclamarle nada o sentirse indignada.

Era su conciencia que nunca la dejó tranquila, pero que ahora le oprimía el pecho sin piedad.

Más con todo y eso no se sentía del todo culpable, tampoco se arrepentía, es cierto que al principio solo buscaba y ansiaba el placer de la carne, ese placer que Hao le ofreció y que Yoh le regaló también, pero ahora. . .

_""Es diferente. . . simplemente me enamoré de él.""_

Este pensamiento cruzó la mente de la sacerdotisa, más no tuvo mucho tiempo para seguir divagando en recuerdos. . . los hermanos Asakura habían vuelto a la pelea.

Hao estaba ganando, si sería la ira que desbordaban sus oscuros ojos lo que al mayor le estaba dando la victoria, o quizás fue esa ira que Yoh compartía lo que lo estaba hundiendo en la derrota.

No estaba seguro, no lo sabía, lo único seguro en ese momento era que de continuar así, Hao mataría a su hermano. Después de todo, para nadie era secreto que el shaman de fuego era inimaginablemente fuerte. Y eso era justo lo que estaba ocurriendo frente a sus ojos.

Yoh nuevamente tirado en el suelo, había agotado su poder espiritual y no era capaz de mover siquiera un dedo.

En cambio Hao sonreía con burla y satisfacción, iba a darle el golpe definitivo a su gemelo.

Eso, Anna pudo leerlo en su mente.

**No, Hao, detente. . . no lo lastimes.**

Le gritó la itako, desesperada, pero el demonio de fuego, loco de ira, no la escuchó, blandió su espada carmesí y se abalanzó contra su hermano. . . pero no pudo siquiera tocarlo. . .

**An. . . ¡¿Anna?!.**

La voz del shaman sonó entrecortada.

Sus pupilas habían perdido el color a causa de la sorpresa y temblaba ligeramente mientras veía como la hermosa mujer caía lentamente.

El rojo de su sangre había manchado su vestido blanco.

Sus dorados cabellos se esparcieron sin remedio en el suelo mientras los Asakura veían asombrados, incrédulos y asustados la escalofriante escena.

Anna se había interpuesto entre los gemelos y Hao terminó por herirla, cosa que nunca, jamás quiso hacer, pero no fue conciente de Anna hasta que la travesó con la espada.

Ambos muchachos respiraban agitados sin decir palabra alguna y Anna no se movía, Anna. . . no despertaba.

**Sin finalizar.**

* * *

MAEDA AI.

Precioso!!. Por lo regular quedo muy inconforme con mis fics, pero este capitulo, vaya. . . si que estaba inspirada.

Si Anna muere. . . tal vez no era para ninguno de los dos.

Por leer, muchas gracias a Priss y Lintu Asakura.

Este fanfiction fue escrito por **MAEDA AI**. Es material de "**Fallen Angel**" y tanto la originalidad como la autoría pueden ser corroboradas por:

IVY y PRISS.

Si llegan a encontrar una historia similar a esta (con los mismos diálogos y situaciones), o con el nombre de otro autor(a), será sin mi consentimiento y por tanto un engaño, además de una falta de respeto para los lectores y para mi.

**POR FAVOR, NO ROBEN MIS IDEAS Y/O FANFICTIONS.**

Totalizado el 27 de Noviembre de 2006.

La dama del Hentai: Maeda Ai.

Por razones de tiempo...

**NO escribo: **

Continuaciones de fanfictions.

Fanfictions a petición.

Crossovers.

No presto mis Fanfictions a ninguna persona.

—— Me los han pedido para usarlos en concursos de fics, por favor no lo hagan. ——


	11. Chapter 11

**Las cosas que me haces hacer... porque te amo.**

Por: Maeda Ai & Lua Xan.

.:: Capitulo 11 ::.

* * *

El aire era cálido. 

Abrió los ojos con pereza sin saber siquiera donde estaba. Tenía una agradable sensación de cansancio y de algo encima suyo, entonces escuchó su voz. . .

**¿Ya te cansaste?, pero si aun falta lo mejor.**

Una traviesa sonrisa cruzó el lindo rostro de la joven tras decir aquellas palabras.

El moreno pareció despertar por completo, incrédulo de verla sana y salva. Y lo mejor. . . a su lado.

**A-Anna.** Apenas susurró su nombre, el shaman la abrazó con fuerza y efusividad; un gran alivio envolvía su corazón. **¡Estas bien, en verdad estas bien!.**

Lo escuchó decirle poco antes de que, desesperado, comenzara a repartir besos en todo su rostro.

**¿Qué te pasa?, de que hablas?.**

Él se detuvo, estaba confundido. Fue hasta entonces que se fijó bien en la chica entre sus brazos. . . estaba desnuda, así como él. Se sintió tan feliz al ver a la rubia sin un solo rasguño que pasó por alto el pequeño detalle de su desnudez.

**Oye. . . ¿estas bien?.**

Le preguntó la itako, mirándolo con preocupación.

El shaman estaba sudando mucho y respiraba agitado, como si acabase de despertar de un mal sueño.

**Si. . . si, estoy contigo.**

Dicho esto, el shaman la abrazó con suavidad y ternura, suspirando aliviado. Estaba con ella y eso era lo que importaba.

**Siento haberte lastimado. . . no quise hacerlo.**

Lo escuchó susurrarle al oído; ella no entendió sus palabras, más nada dijo.

El moreno comenzó a acariciarla con delicadeza, como si Anna fuese de cristal y se fuese a romper, como si fuese lo más preciado en su vida. . . y así era.

Los besos del shaman eran lentos y largos. A diferencia de la ultima vez, controló su ardiente pasión y se dedicó a complacer a la sacerdotisa.

Deslizaba sus manos por cada curva de aquella fina figura de mujer, recorriéndola con delicadeza.

**Ah, espera. . . ahí no. . .**

La voz de la rubia sonó entrecortada; susurros convertidos en suplicas.

Los traviesos dedos de su amante se habían alojado en su intimidad, separando los suaves pétalos de su flor para hundirse lentamente en ella.

Anna no pudo reprimir los gemidos que aquel par de dedos expertos le provocaban.

**¿Por qué no?.**

**Porque yo no. . .**

**Te gusta ¿verdad?.**

Ella no respondió.

Era inútil, tanto gozo le dificultaba incluso hablar, lo cierto era que Anna perdía toda su voluntad cada vez que su amante se aventuraba al interior de su ser.

Y por supuesto, más aun, cuando el shaman enterraba su hombría en ella. . . la llenaba de un placer que parecía no tener fin.

El moreno sonrió al saberse el culpable de que la temible Anna Kyouyama estuviese rendida de placer y desbordara tanta pasión.

**No dudes en pedirme más, si quieres.**

**I-Idiota.**

Anna lo miró fijamente. En condiciones normales se hubiese puesto furiosa y le hubiese dejado la mano marcada en el rostro, pero. . . ¿cómo hacer eso?, si sus atrevidas caricias la elevaban al punto más alto de placer?. ¿Cómo odiarlo, si era tan irresistiblemente sexy?.

_""¿Cómo no entregarme a él. . . si lo amo?.""_

Pensaba la rubia.

Más no pudo seguir divagando en sus memorias, pues los labios del shaman de fuego se deslizaban por su cuello, tatuándolo de besos, mordiendo con suavidad.

Ella gimió agradada con los escalofríos que el muchacho le provocaba. Hao sonrió complacido, más no satisfecho, así que deslizó sus labios de fuego por los hombros de la mujer, deteniéndose de vez en cuando hasta llegar a sus perfectos y hermosos senos.

El castaño no lo pensó siquiera, no era necesario. . . la deseaba, la necesitaba.

Su boca hambrienta, llenó de besos el pecho izquierdo de la mujer, mientras una de sus manos acariciaba y apretaba suavemente el otro, oprimiendo delicadamente el pequeño pezón, logrando que floreciera para él.

**Oh, amor mmm. . .**

Anna estaba totalmente entregada a las deliciosas caricias que le imponía este hombre y tanto era su deleite, que no se percató de cómo el moreno se acomodó entre sus piernas y deslizaba la punta de su pene sobre su vagina, separando los pliegues y penetrando suave y lentamente.

**Ohh, ahh aahhh. . .**

La chica fue invadida por un exquisito cosquilleo.

Abrazándose fuertemente a su hombre, mecía las caderas mientras soltaba profundos gemidos cerca del oído del Asakura.

**¡Eres maravillosa!.**

La voz del castaño sonó entrecortada.

Él también se estaba entregando con todas sus fuerzas, enterrando su grueso y duro miembro en la cálida intimidad de la itako, deseando que esto nunca terminara. Porque quería seguir disfrutando de esta mujer y de las intensas y hasta ahora desconocidas sensaciones que le regalaba.

Estaba embriagado de ella, estaba embriagado de amor.

El dulce aroma de su cuerpo se mezclaba con el olor a sexo que inundaba la blanca habitación.

Hao entrecerró los ojos, estaba exhausto, pero oír los jadeos y gemidos de su amada, lo alentaba a seguir.

La penetraba fuerte y completamente, disfrutando del estrecho espacio que la hermosa rubia le estaba ofreciendo. Ese cálido y húmedo lugar era suyo, solo suyo.

_""No dejare que ningún otro hombre se atreva a arrebatármela, ni siquiera mi hermano. . . a él menos que nadie.""_

Pensaba el moreno mientras abrazaba la frágil figura de la mujer entre sus brazos.

**Ahh, más, más, no te detengas. . . sigue. . .**

Anna lanzó un grito, incapaz de retener por más tiempo el gozo que sofocaba su cuerpo.

El ir y venir de sus caderas, constante, intenso, casi brutal, había tenido su recompensa.

La mujer se aferró a los largos cabellos de su amante, al tiempo en que arqueaba la espalda permitiendo que el castaño disfrutara de sus senos firmes y suaves.

El máximo éxtasis de placer la recorría deliciosamente, había nacido de su mojado sexo gracias la entrar y salir desesperado del duro miembro de su hombre, para expandirse a todo su cuerpo, haciendo vibrar cada célula de su ser.

**Ahh, Haooo. . .**

La sacerdotisa gritó el nombre de su amante mientras su vagina se contraía con fuerza, provocándole espasmos de placer.

Y esas contracciones que apretaban el pene del Asakura, lo volvieron loco, forzándolo a dejarse vencer por el gozo que la delicada intimidad de la itako le estaba regalando.

Así, el shaman gimió con voz ronca al tiempo en que liberaba su esencia en el interior de la mujer.

Completamente exhausto, completamente extasiado e inmensamente feliz.

Y sin separar aun sus cuerpos, con las respiraciones todavía agitadas, Hao la llenó de besos, una vez más, disculpándose por haberla lastimado.

Ella lo miró con curiosidad, negando con la cabeza.

**No te entiendo ¿de qué hablas?.**

El shaman de fuego rodeó fuertemente la cintura de su chica, clavando su profunda y misteriosa mirada en ella. Con voz seria y llena de decisión, le dijo. . .

**Te amo.** Él se tomó su tiempo, como esperando saber la reacción de la rubia entre sus brazos; entonces, continuó... **Quiero que estés a mi lado. . . para siempre.**

La Kyouyama abrió los ojos con sorpresa; sus cejas delgadas se curvearon con sorpresa y sus negros ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas.

**Te amo, Anna.**

Ella movió sus lindos labios, diciéndole algo que él no pudo escuchar. . .

De pronto todo se volvió difuso, como si se estuviese desvaneciendo. Trató de abrazar a la chica, pero ya no la sentía. Entonces una luz intensa fue lo último que Hao supo de si. . .

**-.-**

**-.-**

**-.-**

Abrió los ojos de golpe; su respiración agitada y sin poder tranquilizar el desesperado latir de su corazón.

Miraba en varias direcciones como buscando algo o mejor dicho, alguien. . .

**A, Anna.**

Susurró el castaño, una vez que encontró a su amada, tendida sobre la cama en que se amaron apenas la noche anterior.

El shaman quiso correr hacia ella y abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas, pero ni siquiera pudo ponerse de pie.

**No deberías ser tan efusivo. . . perdiste más de la mitad de tu poder espiritual.**

Escuchó a sus espaldas.

No necesitaba girar el rostro para saber que se trataba de su hermano menor.

Débil como estaba, el demonio de fuego era demasiado orgulloso cómo para quedarse ahí tirado y dejar que Yoh se burlara de él. Se irguió como pudo.

Ambos Asakura se miraron fijamente a los ojos, aun la ira y los celos reflejados en cada uno, más esta vez no hubo golpes ni palabras, tan solo el silencio que, a parte de la Kyouyama, era lo único que los dos hermanos habían compartido en toda su vida.

**Sin finalizar.**

* * *

**MAEDA AI.**

¿Dónde esta el Hao salvaje en la cama, desesperado y dominado por el deseo?.

Bueno, quise cambiarlo un poco. No me culpen, se supone que el tipo esta asustado y confundido.

**Gracias por leer:** Anna Haruno, Ai-chan4, Kathy, Estrella, Jessymoon, Katsumi Kurosawa,  
Emiliii-chan Hatake y Priss.

Este fanfiction fue escrito por **MAEDA AI**. Es material de "**Fallen Angel**" y tanto la originalidad como la autoría pueden ser corroboradas por:

IVY.

PRISS.

Si llegan a encontrar una historia similar a esta (con los mismos diálogos y situaciones), o con el nombre de otro autor(a), será sin mi consentimiento y por tanto un engaño, además de una falta de respeto para los lectores y para mi.

**POR FAVOR, NO ROBEN MIS IDEAS Y/O FANFICTIONS.**

**Totalizado el 27 de Noviembre de 2006.**

La dama del Hentai: Maeda Ai.

Por razones de tiempo...

**NO escribo:**

Continuaciones de fanfictions.

Fanfictions a petición.

Crossovers.

No presto mis Fanfictions a ninguna persona.

—— Me los han pedido para usarlos en concursos de fics, por favor no lo hagan. ——


	12. Chapter 12

**Las cosas que me haces hacer... porque te amo.**

Por: _Maeda Ai & Lua Xan._

.:: Capitulo 12 ::.

* * *

**Hazte a un lado**. Hao pasó de largo a su hermano para acercarse a Anna. Dormida cómo estaba, se veía agotada y triste. **A-Anna, abre los ojos.**

El moreno acarició los largos y dorados cabellos de la chica; sus ojos brillaban, llenos de preocupación.

**Todo esto. . . es mi culpa.**

**Por fin estamos de acuerdo en algo.**

El mayor curveó una ceja al escuchar a su gemelo. Maldición!!, ya tenía suficiente con el sentimiento de culpa como para todavía tener que escuchar las acusaciones de Yoh.

**Es tu culpa, pero sino fuera por ti, Anna. . .**

La voz del shaman se apagó. Su mirada, más que triste, estaba vacía. En realidad sentía cómo si la culpa fuese suya y no de Hao. Yoh cerró los ojos y la imagen de Anna protegiéndolo, volvió a su mente, torturándolo.

Si, Anna lo había protegido, sin embargo. . .

**Lo hizo por ti.** Hao giró a verlo, confundido. Todo estaba muy difuso para él. **De no haber sido por ti, Hao, ella habría muerto.**

Yoh bajó la mirada, apretando los dientes.

Cuando la itako cayó al suelo, bañada en sangre, él se quedó inmóvil y asustado. En cambio, Hao. . . él corrió donde la rubia; estaba desesperado. Si ella moría no habría nada que él pudiese hacer para regresarla, así que no tuvo que pensarlo dos veces para arriesgarse y brindarle parte de su poder espiritual.

Llámenlo una especie de poder curativo, lo importante es que las heridas desaparecieron. Más fue tanto el poder espiritual que utilizó, que perdió el conocimiento sin saber nada más.

**Pero ella te protegió a ti, creo que ya sabemos a cual de los dos quiere en verdad.**

Las palabras del mayor de los Asakura venían cargadas con celos y dolor.

La verdad es que quiso morirse al ver cómo la sacerdotisa arriesgaba la vida por el estúpido de su hermano, más al verla a punto de morir, no pensó en nada más, solo en salvarla. . . solo quería verla vivir, solo eso.

**Yo pensaba lo mismo, pero Anna ha estado delirando entre sueños. . . no hace más que repetir tu nombre; a mi no me ha mencionado una sola vez.**

El mayor volteó a verlo, sorprendido; un aire de derrota abrazaba a su hermano.

El moreno de largos cabellos no pudo evitar que la felicidad lo invadiera. La rubia lo quería y sin embargo, una duda lo embargaba. . .

**¿Por qué te protegió a ti entonces?.**

**Maldición, no me hagas decirlo.**

Yoh frunció el seño.

Incluso para él, que era tan distraído, era muy claro que la itako se sentía culpable.

_""Por eso se interpuso entre la espada de Hao y yo.""_

Pensaba el menor de los Asakura. Probablemente, la sacerdotisa lo había considerado cómo un castigo por la falta su compromiso.

**Pero yo no quiero que ella viva atada a mi por mero compromiso. . . así que no tengo nada que hacer aquí.**

El shaman king metió las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones. Con la mirada baja, dio media vuelta, dispuesto a emprender la retirada.

Más la voz de su gemelo lo detuvo antes de que cruzase la puerta.

**Creí que la amabas ¿por qué te das por derrotado?.**

Yoh arqueó una ceja, ni siquiera se molestó en girarse a ver a su hermano. ¿Para qué se quedaba?, Anna ya había tomado una decisión, además. . .

**Tu le salvaste la vida.**

**Y eso qué?.**

El menor de los gemelos guardó silencio; tenía la maldita sensación de que Hao le insistía tan solo para hacerlo sufrir.

Se sentía tan impotente, ni siquiera fue capaz de moverse cuando la itako de ojos negros cayó al suelo, bañada en su propia sangre. El miedo lo dominó y nada pudo hacer. De no haber sido por Hao, Anna. . . no despertaría jamás.

_""Considéralo una forma de agradecerte que la hayas salvado.""_

Fue lo que el shaman de fuego leyó en la mente de su hermano, poco antes de que este abandonara la habitación y sus vidas.

Así que ese era el adiós entre los hermanos.

**¡Maldición!.**

Hao soltó un profundo suspiro para luego sentarse sobre el suelo, al lado de la cama donde descansaba la rubia itako.

¿En qué momento su viada se convirtió en un reverendo caos?. Y todo por culpa de la mujer que, por ahora, dormía profundamente.

**Esta bien, mientras tu estés a mi lado, lo demás no importa.**

Susurró el castaño, sabiendo que Anna no iba a escucharlo.

**Hao, Hao, lo siento, yo. . .**

El shaman se irguió apresurado; se sentó al borde de la cama, al lado de la mujer. La tomó de la mano al tiempo en que acariciaba sus cabellos de oro. Lo llamaba entre sueños, a él.

Hao sonrió, sinceramente no le importó arriesgar su vida por Anna, le hubiese entregado todo su poder espiritual con tal de que viviera.

**Vale la pena morir por ti, Anna.**

Una sonrisa cruzó el rostro del castaño.

Cayó inconsciente cuando le transmitió su poder a la itako, y luego ese sueño. . . fue tan real y sabía que dicho sueño tenía un significado, quería saber cual.

No era la primera vez que tenía sueños cómo ese y Hao sabía perfectamente que dicho sueño le estaba mostrando el futuro. Sonrió irónico.

**Un futuro con Anna ¿quién lo hubiese dicho?.**

Le preguntó al aire; más para él que para la propia Anna.

Él solo buscaba placer y diversión cuando le propuso pasar la noche juntos, y ahora. . .

**No puedo vivir sin ti. . . ai shiteru.**

El shaman de fuego depositó un delicado y suave beso en los tibios labios de la joven mujer.

Se pasó largo rato mirándola con atención, esperando a que despertase, sin que la pequeña sonrisa de felicidad se le borrase del rostro.

**Sin finalizar.**

* * *

**MAEDA AI.**

Cuando empezamos a escribir este fic, no imaginaba el giro, ni el desenlace.

Este capitulo es más que nada de explicaciones y resoluciones, aunque la trama es espontánea, no estaba planeada, sin embrago creo que se adaptó muy bien al resto de la historia.

**Gracias por leer. . .  
Emiliii-chan Hatake, Jessymoon, Anna Haruno, Priss y Kioyama Asakura.**

Este fanfiction fue escrito por **MAEDA AI**. Es material de "**Fallen Angel**".

Si llegan a encontrar una historia similar a esta (con los mismos diálogos y situaciones), o con el nombre de otro autor(a), será sin mi consentimiento y por tanto un engaño, además de una falta de respeto para los lectores y para mi.

POR FAVOR, NO ROBEN MIS IDEAS Y/O FANFICTIONS.

**Totalizado el 27 de Noviembre de 2006.**

La dama del Hentai: Maeda Ai.

Por razones de tiempo...

**NO escribo:**

Continuaciones de fanfictions.

Fanfictions a petición.

Crossovers.

No presto mis Fanfictions a ninguna persona.

—— Me los han pedido para usarlos en concursos de fics, por favor no lo hagan. ——


	13. Chapter 13

**Las cosas que me haces hacer... porque te amo.**

Por: _Maeda Ai & Lua Xan._

.:: Capitulo 13 ::.

* * *

Ella lo miraba fijamente; sin perderlo de vista, sus negros ojos lo seguían con detalle y se movían junto con él. 

¿Cuántos días llevaban así?, tres o cuatro ¡qué importaba!. Lo cierto es que casi no se habían dirigido la palabra, hasta que. . .

**¿Por qué?.**

La varonil y gruesa voz del shaman de fuego rompió el silencio.

Anna arqueó una ceja, no es que no lo adivinase, sabía perfectamente a que se refería el moreno. Es solo que no esperaba que él se atreviera a hacerle esa pregunta, he hecho. . .

**Creí que lo sabías.**

La rubia, por primera vez desde hace un rato, desvió la mirada, fijándola en el paisaje que le permitía el ventanal.

**Pues no es así.**

Ahora era la mirada de Hao la que no se apartaba de la sacerdotisa.

Oh no, no lo sabía, de hecho fue el estúpido de su hermano el que se lo tuvo que explicar. Pero el shaman quería escucharlo de los dulces labios de Anna.

**¿Por qué lo protegiste a él?.**

**Porque te amo.**

**Eso no tiene sentido.**

El Asakura alzó la voz; fue entonces que las miradas de ambos se cruzaron por primera vez desde que la itako puso su vida en peligro a cambio de Yoh.

La joven dobló las cejas con tristeza; su pequeña boquita temblaba como si se tratase de una niña regañada, pero estaba sensible, eso era todo.

¿No era obvio?, se sentía culpable. Fue infiel a su prometido y con su propio hermano.

Era su culpa, no podía permitir que Yoh muriese por causa de sus errores, no sería justo; él fue el único afectado en todo esto, además. . .

**No quiero que sigas manchando tus manos de sangre.**

Hao frunció el ceño al escucharla; se acercó a ella con temible expresión, sus oscuros ojos reflejando algún sentimiento que ella no supo descifrar.

**Tonterías.**

Susurró el castaño poco antes de tomar la dulce boca de la dama. Un profundo beso que encendió la pasión, el deseo. . . la necesidad.

Hao tomó su lugar en la cama, posándose sobre la mujer. Con delicadeza, deslizó sus grandes manos por los contornos de aquel pequeño cuerpo, deleitándose con las acentuadas curvas.

**Cálida, suave. . . tan adorable.**

Esas palabras, simples murmullos que se disolvieron en la oscuridad de la habitación.

Con suavidad, el moreno apretó uno de los senos de la rubia, quien no pudo reprimir un pequeño gemido producto del placer que él le infringía.

El deseo que Hao tenía por ella era tal que, apenas pudiendo controlar la desesperación, comenzó a despojarla de la yukata.

**Me temo que tendré que pedirte que andes desnuda de hoy en adelante. . . me facilitarías las cosas.**

Una traviesa sonrisa adornaba el rostro del amo del fuego, provocando no solo el enojo en la rubia de ojos negros, sino también el rojo en sus tersas mejillas.

**Imbécil.**

El Asakura rió al escuchar a su compañera.

La adoraba, esa era la palabra. Y le encantaba hacerla enfadar, ese era su pequeño juego, pero ahora no tenía tiempo y mucho menos paciencia para jugar. Oh no!!. . . estaba ansioso por Anna y pretendía saciarse de ella hasta no poder más.

Así, la sacerdotisa quedó desnuda ante él; dispuesta. Los ojos del shaman se encendieron por la lujuria; esa mujer lo incitaba a tomarla.

Su perfecta figura, cuya piel de porcelana parecía brillar ante la luz del sol que se colaba por el amplio ventanal; sus cabellos de oro esparcidos por las almohadas y algunos otros adheridos a sus mejillas. El mar de sus negros ojos ejercía un magnetismo que lo hundía en el; su pecho que subían y bajaba por la agitación, su boquita entreabierta, invitándolo a probarla. . .

Y el desesperado por tomarla, ya!!. Así fue cómo lo atrapó la primera vez y así es cómo volvió a caer ahora, hipnotizado con la belleza natural de la Kyouyama.

**¡Me encantas!.**

Susurró el castaño para luego besarla con fuerza; sus manos iban y venían, saciándose de la imperiosa necesidad de tocarla mientras sentía como su hombría se había endurecido, listo para irrumpir en ella.

Pero debía esperar un poco más, primero quería llenarla de besos y caricias, provocarla, excitarla hasta el grado de hacerla rogar por él.

Sus labios de fuego tomaron la boca de la rubia para luego deslizarse por todo su cuerpo, quemando la pálida piel de la mujer, quien gemía agradada en especial cuando el joven de largos cabellos decidió detenerse un momento en sus senos. Acariciando con la lengua uno de los duros pezones, para luego succionarlo mientras apretaba delicadamente el otro pecho, elevando a la itako de ojos negros a una nube de placer de la que no quería bajar.

Anna arqueó la espalda al sentir cómo Hao bebía de uno de sus pezones, como niño buscando su alimento.

_""Pero no es un niño, es un hombre hambriento sin duda, hambriento de lujuria, de placer.""_

Fueron los pensamientos de la sacerdotisa, quien se relajó y entregó por completo a este pequeño juego que el moreno tenía con ella. ¿Cómo resistirse, si le estaba regalando tanto placer?.

El shaman pareció saciarse y abandonó los redondos senos de la mujer. Sonrió travieso al mirar a la itako; al parecer ella no se había dado cuenta, estaba tan concentrada en su mundo de placer que no se percató de que el moreno ya estaba en posición entre sus piernas, listo y ansioso por poseerla.

**Annita!!.**

Hao la llamó, mirándola con ternura; la Kyouyama se perdió en aquellos oscuros ojos que se posaban en ella cómo si fuese lo más valioso en el mundo. . . y así era. . .

Entrelazaron sus manos y al instante el Asakura empujó las caderas, penetrando a la joven tan profundo cómo pudo, haciéndola gemir de gozo.

Fue tan lento y suave, tan delicado.

Anna no lo notó, pero el shaman se estaba controlando.

_""No quiero lastimarla.""_

Pensaba el moreno al tiempo que sus caderas iban y venían con tranquilidad, deslizando su grueso pene en la intimidad de la itako. Se preocupaba y no podía evitarlo, después de todo hace tan solo unos cuantos días que él mismo la atravesó con su espada.

Un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo del moreno al recordar la imagen de la rubia desangrándose entre sus brazos.

Sacudió la cabeza, no debía pensar más en eso, así que trató de concentrarse en hacer gozar a su amante.

Se aferró a la cintura de la sacerdotisa, mientras sus penetraciones se volvían más intensas y profundas.

Cuanto pudo, pegó el cuerpo de la dama al suyo; la necesitaba, eso ya había quedado claro. Y en medio de la agitación y la forma tiernamente salvaje en que entraba en ella, palabras de amor escaparon de su boca, sumergiendo a la chica en un hermoso trance.

Este hombre la hacía sentirse hermosa, deseada con locura demencial. . . amada.

**Ai shiteru mo.**

La chica entrecerró sus lindos ojos; respirando agitada, pronunció aquellas palabras, pues el delicioso miembro de Hao estaba dentro de ella, quemándola y llenándola de placer.

El calor en la habitación, no. . . en su cuerpo, se había vuelto insoportable y llegó el momento en que Anna se movía por mera inercia, buscando el éxtasis pleno, sin tener ya fuerzas.

**Más, más, más. . . Hao, dame más. . .**

Le clamaba en murmullos. Y el shaman, dispuesto a complacer a su mujer, la penetraba cada vez con más fuerza y rapidez. Gemidos y jadeos llenaban la habitación.

Anna no pudo más y sucumbió ante el placer que el moreno le regalaba, cayendo en el éxtasis gritando el nombre de su amado mientras las contracciones en su vagina obligaban al Asakura a caer junto con ella en el delicioso placer. Así, el joven de largos cabellos apretó los dientes al tiempo en que se dejaba vencer por los estímulos de la intimidad de la itako.

Esa bendita caricia que él buscaba, que le parecía exquisita y que lo hundía en el más profundo gozo del que no quería salir jamás.

Mientras gemía con fuerza y se mantenía enterrado completamente en ella, Hao liberó su esperma en la vagina de la itako.

Cerró los ojos. . . solo jadeos quedaron en la habitación después de aquel acto, más estos se convirtieron en susurros y poco después en silencio, hasta que la gruesa voz del Asakura terminó con esto.

**¿Por qué lo hiciste?.**

Anna frunció el ceño al escuchar esa pregunta otra vez. Maldición ¿cómo debía decirlo?. En qué idioma para que le entendiera?.

Solo lo hizo y ya. . . ¿por qué no se olvidaba ya de todo eso?.

**Anna, dímelo.**

Pero la insistente necedad del moreno terminaron por hacerla hablar, sincerándose con el shaman de fuego por primera vez.

**Ai shiteru, Hao no baka.**

El muchacho se giró a verla ¿qué demonios tenía que ver eso en todo esto?.

Hao se estaba muriendo con sus dudas y sus celos. Ella había protegido a Yoh dispuesta a morir por él, entonces. . . ¿por qué le decía que lo amaba?. Estaba confundido.

La sacerdotisa pudo notar esto en sus profundos y oscuros ojos. . . y le respondió. . .

**Todas las tonterías que he hecho hasta ahora, han sido por ti, porque te amo.**

Y no mentía. El entregarse a él fue más que mero placer, aunque ella misma no se hubiese dado cuenta.

El interponerse en la pelea, proteger a Yoh. . . fue una forma de compensarlo por su infidelidad, pero en realidad. . .

**No, no quiero que asesines a más personas, ya no. . .**

**Tonta.**

Sus miradas se cruzaron, compartiendo una pequeña sonrisa.

Hao se recostó sobre los suaves pechos de la rubia; no dijeron más en toda la noche.

Su relación fue un caos desde que comenzó y seguramente lo seguiría siendo. Pero no les importaba, todo lo que hacían era por amor y eso. . .

Era suficiente.

**Finalizado.**

* * *

**MAEDA AI.**

¡POR FIN!, este proyecto duró más de dos años; la idea básica es de Lua Xan, pero he perdido contacto con ella. Así que soy culpable de muchas situaciones en la trama.

Se que muchos querían que Anna se quedase con Yoh, pero hubo una buena razón para elegir a Hao y es que él es. . . es Hao, no hay más que decir. Él es perfecto.

Este fanfiction fue escrito por **MAEDA AI **y es material de "**Fallen Angel**".

Si llegan a encontrar una historia similar a esta (con los mismos diálogos y situaciones), o con el nombre de otro autor(a), será sin mi consentimiento y por tanto un engaño, además de una falta de respeto para los lectores y para mi.

POR FAVOR, NO ROBEN MIS IDEAS Y/O FANFICTIONS.

**Totalizado el 27 de Noviembre de 2006.**

La dama del Hentai: Maeda Ai.

Por razones de tiempo...

**NO escribo:**

Continuaciones de fanfictions.

Fanfictions a petición.

Crossovers.

No presto mis Fanfictions a ninguna persona.

—— Me los han pedido para usarlos en concursos de fics, por favor no lo hagan. ——


End file.
